Kim Possible: Settling Down (KiGo)
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: After settling down from her life of globetrotting and battling supervillains, Kim is getting used to her new job with Global Justice with Shego at her side. A stability after her doubts about her future is shaken by a reunion with an old aquaintence who drags them both into a mission that will start them on a path to change their lives. Ongoing series. KiGo. Kim x Shego.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Kim Possible

Pairing: Kim P. x Shego

Disclaimer: This story contains lesbian parings and relationships. Don't like, don't read. All characters and concepts are the property of the original creators, not me. This story is a work of fiction for entertainment only and no profit is made from it. This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata, and cannot be used or reproduced without my permission.

* * *

Shego hadn't moved from the window for a good five minutes, her palm resting on the glass. But for her it might as well have been five hours. And certainly could have been for all she knew. She had just gotten up for a quick drink of water but had been stopped by the view out of the window, by the yellow rays burning across the sky with red tinges cutting through the sparse clouds as the golden sphere rose slowly from over the hills that would have otherwise dominated the skyline.

It had been years since Shego had looked at a sunrise, more years than she could remember really. But looking at this one she had to wonder why she had stopped. An easy question to ask perhaps, but less easy to answer. Truthfully, she couldn't remember why. Maybe she had just been too caught up in other things to think about it. And yet that answer didn't ring true either.

'You're up early.'

It took a few seconds for those words to disturb the peace that filled Shego's brain. And even then disturbed wasn't the right word. She had just been lost in the view out of the window that she hadn't noticed Kim stirring behind her.

'I guess I am.' Shego said with a smile.

'Something on your mind?' Kim asked as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

'Not really.' Shego turned away from the view. 'Not at all. I just woke up early.'

'Guess there is something to be said for us taking on the little cases.' Kim stretched and yawned, patting the bed. 'It's nice to have someone else running around saving the world once in a while.'

'Well, you'd better get used to it.' Shego slipped back under the covers and snuggled up to Kim's side. 'What's the good of being part of a worldwide crime fighting organisation if they can't pick up the slack now and then. And I'm going to have to insist it's more than then.'

'It was nice to actually pick up some of the cases from my website too.' Kim smiled.

'I'm not sure some people would agree.' Shego allowed herself a small laugh. 'Not with me tagging along anyway.'

Kim replied with a amused grin that didn't quite hide the grimace underneath. It had been unfortunate that the first case Kim picked up was for possibly the one person from her contacts that had run into both her and Shego. And not in the best of ways either. Still, she could hardly blame Nakasami or whatever his name is for being shocked when Kim turned up to provide security for his daughter's prom with someone who had tried to kidnap him in the past.

'That was a one off Shego.' Kim blushed.

'Would have helped if you had told me where we were going.' Shego chuckled. 'Still, it was worth it just to see the look on his face.'

'Not as much as yours when that jock tried to hit on you.' Kim said with another soft laugh.

'Good thing he was drunk.' Shego said wryly. 'Otherwise I wouldn't have let him off so easily. Anyway, given the look he was getting from his girlfriend, he might have gotten off more easily if I had killed him.'

'He might have done at that.' Kim smiled. 'I'm just glad that was the worst thing that happened.'

'Me too.' Shego agreed. 'Now if we can just get this case we are working on wrapped up. It's starting to bug me.'

'It's just thefts of metal from recycling plants.' Kim rested her head on her shoulder. 'What's so odd about that?'

'I think you just answered your own question Kimmie.' Shego grinned. 'Why steal scrap metal? All the thefts happened in Smith City yes? One of the largest industrial towns this side of Steel City. And with more than its far share of factories and steelyards and the like. Why not steal from there instead?'

'Thrifty?' Kim suggested. 'Who knows. Maybe they don't want to attract attention to themselves.'

'Well, bad luck for them that didn't work out.' Shego grinned. 'Anyway, are you hungry? I was thinking about taking a nice long breakfast before we get started. The longer the better.'

'You just don't want to face the paperwork.' Kim teased.

Shego didn't reply but her scowl told its own story.

* * *

Kim hadn't exactly been wrong though. Shego couldn't deny that as she stretched her shoulders, feeling the muscles there pop and groan in both relief and complaint. If Shego had known that light duties would have meant this, she might not have been so eager to take it on. It wasn't the small cases that bugged her. Far from it. It was the amount of paperwork that came with them. And right now she was drowning in it. Witness statements. Crime scene reports. More witness statements. Case histories of similar crimes. All of them stacked in various piles across her desk.

'Seems you are settling into it.'

'You think?' Shego found herself smiling, which must be a sign of how frustrated she was if Dr Director arriving was something she saw as a welcome distraction. 'I'm just a glorified clerk right now. Digging through old cases for anything to match minor crimes.'

'At least you have one case on the go right now.' Dr Director observed.

'Oh. Yes.' Shego tapped the folder on the edge of the desk. 'Theft of junk from metal recycling centres. Four in the last two weeks. Same MO each time. And the only clue we have is the same black van fleeing the scene. Crime of the century that. At least we are getting somewhere with it. Kim is out checking out the last place they hit. I'll be joining her there in a bit.'

'It's okay Shego.' Dr Director said. 'You don't have to keep me in the loop. I trust you two know what you are doing. I'm not here to talk about your cases anyway.'

'Then why?' Shego sat back slowly. 'Cause I'm guessing this isn't a social call.'

'In a way I suppose it could be. Since this isn't official yet. But I wanted to come to you with it first.' Dr Director said slowly.

'With..what exactly?' Shego asked carefully.

'A job. More like a promotion. I'm sure you two are aware your probationary period is coming to an end. Which means you get signed on as proper agents. That's a certainly. What isn't is where you will be based of course. Which is why I haven't made this post available yet. I wanted to give you first choice.'

'First choice of what?' Shego pressed.

'To head up the field office in Westlake City. Once it opens. I know it's not Middleton but it's close enough to be able to live there and commute easily enough.'

'And why is this coming up now? It just can't be because our probation is nearly up.' Shego said thoughtfully, the full impact of what she said still sinking in.

It's not.' Dr Director hesitated, that pause making Shego think she must be getting close to her real point. 'You've been noticed. It can't be a surprise to you that your actions recently have drawn a little attention.'

'Well, if anyone doesn't like what I'm doing. They can come and talk to me. Not try to sweep me under the carpet somewhere.' Shego said bluntly.

'That's not what is happening here Shego.' Dr Director said evenly. 'I'm not going to sugar coat it about how a lot of Global Justice sees you. But that isn't all of them. People have started to notice you and the good you have been doing. Not all of the Directors are like your father. You have more supporters here than you might think.'

'So, this is a real job offer. Not just somewhere to keep me out of the way?' Shego couldn't keep the surprise from her voice.

'Global Justice isn't a charity Shego.' It was hard to tell if Dr Director was offended or not. Even after having known her for better part of a year, she still found that reading her was a hard thing to do. 'We work for a living here as I'm sure you've noticed. There is a bit of waiting period while we get things set up. So you have some time to talk to Kim and see how you two feel about this.'

'I will.' Shego said distractedly. 'Thank you.' She didn't even hear what or if Dr Director said towards that, her thoughts no longer turned to her paperwork, more thinking about how she could go and meet Kim a little early.

* * *

'We could really go back to Middleton?' Kim said the first word she had spoken since Shego had picked her up in the unmarked car she had collected from the field office, having sat quietly in the passenger seat while Shego repeated what Dr Director had told her.

'If we take the job.' Shego replied. 'Dr Director didn't exactly say where in Westlake City it would be. But maybe she doesn't know herself yet.'

'But she definitely said it would be close enough to commute?' Kim asked. 'And you would be okay with that?'

'You know I'm not really the commuting type. I'm more the drive myself to work kinda girl.' Shego teased. 'But if it makes you happy then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Seriously Kimmie, you remember what I said when we left Middleton? About how it was the closest I felt to somewhere I could call home? That's still true. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be. And I think you feel the same.'

'It's tempting.' Kim admitted. 'It's more than I hoped for really. I was imagining being posted on the other side of the world or something. But to be close to home. We could even find a place of our own there. It would be really great to get a place of our own.'

Shego bit back her instinct to tell Kim they shouldn't rush into this, knowing that feeling came more from her uncertainty than anything else. And that wasn't a reason to deny what Kim clearly wanted very much. 'Might mean doing more slow work like this you know.'

'You think so?' Kim grinned. 'If it's near Middleton, it will be near to Go City as well. Two cities that have a reputation for some pretty bizarre stuff going on. Heck, your home was so weird it needed actual Superheroes to look after it.'

'Very funny.' Shego flicked on the indicator lightly with one hand, smoothly turning the car to the left. 'But you do make a good point. From what I understand it's going to be just us and a small support staff. Not sure where that puts Molly and Drake really. Dr Director really didn't mention them.'

'I'd hate to break up the team though.' Kim mused.

'Yeah, I know what you mean. I...Bloody Hell.' The rest of Shego's words were cut short by the screeching of tires as for a second everything slowed around her. From the corner of her eye, and in bizarre slow motion, she saw the black truck speeding around the corner at them. Only a split second twist of the wheel pulled them clear, the offending truck clipping a fire hydrant before speeding off down the street. 'Road hog.' Shego swore.

'Shego, that's them.' Kim sat forward, her eyes fixed on the truck.

'What?' Shego flicked a quick glance at the fleeing vehicle. 'Seriously?'

'Black van. One door painted grey. Chicago plates.' Kim was already replaying the security camera footage on her Kimmunicator, obviously checking her facts.

'Right. Buckle up.' Shego said mostly on instinct, putting her foot to the floor, the sudden increase in speed seemingly no obstacle as she weaved through the light morning traffic. She just hoped they didn't get stopped by the police. They really need one of those cars with lights like detectives use on tv.

'I'm glad it's not rush hour.' Kim said, mirroring Shego's thoughts. Not that it would have slowed her down but with the way they were driving they would have crashed into someone by now. Even with the roads as empty as they were, it was still a miracle no one had been hurt yet.

'We've got to put a stop to this.' Shego said grimly. 'Now they they've seen us, they aren't going to...'

'I don't think they have seen us.' Kim said quickly. 'See. They are slowing down.'

'That's some good news.' Shego did the same, pulling back to keep a few cars distance between them. 'What do you think? They just pulled another heist?'

'Reasonable bet.' Kim agreed. 'Question is, what did they boost this time?'

'I don't think it really matters. We can ask them when we catch up with them.' Shego said. Something that seemed very likely right now, given that the van had turned off the main streets into the suburbs, the tall skyscrapers giving way to much smaller blocks of houses that became more spread out the further they went along.

'Where exactly are they going?' Kim asked bemused. 'It's an odd place to hide out. Then again, these guys aren't exactly Drakken are they?'

'That's an understatement.' Shego scoffed, lightly turning the wheel to easily follow the target round a corner, kicking up a flurry of leaves in their wake. 'These guys make Drakken look good. As for where they are hiding out, I'd say over there is a good bet.'

'Well..that's kinda...'

'Normal?' Shego finished, carefully pulling the car to a halt a good few metres down the street before taking a glance at the house behind them that looked pretty much like all the others on the street. 'Who knows what we are going to find inside though.'

'Good point. We should call this in before we go any further.' Kim suggested.

'You don't think we can handle it?' Shego asked.

'It's not that. We were just supposed to be investigating remember. Not arresting anyone. Better see if we can make this stick.' Kim already had pulled out her Kimmunicator.

'Agreed.' Shego said shortly, letting a smile cross her lips to show Kim she was not angry with her, just showing her usual frustration with regulations.

'So..' Kim said carefully while she waited for her call to be connected to Dr Director. 'Could you see us living here?'

'What?' That question totally caught Shego off guard.

'Sorry, that was kind of out of the blue.' Kim rubbed her hair.

'A little.' Shego nodded lightly. 'Honestly, Kim? I have no idea. Settling down somewhere really wasn't something I ever thought about before.'

'Oh.' Kim said quickly, her tone almost sounding hurt. 'Yes, Dr Director. We're here. Yes. Yes. That's correct. Yes, ma'am. I see no reason to let them slip away. Understood.

'So, are we are going in?' Shego was all business now, fully and completely focused on the job at hand.

'We are.' Kim replied. 'I guess that we should knock.'

'Guess we should.' Shego smirked. 'Allow me.'

'Shego, you can't go blowing up every door you see.' Kim chided.

'Wasn't planning on it.' Shego grinned wickedly. 'I can't wait to see their faces when they see us standing outside.'

Before Kim could reply to that, Shego strode up the path and rapped smartly on the wooden door; the sudden sound sending a couple of birds into flight from the tree behind them. Silence followed for a second then a voice could be heard on the other side. 'I'll get it. This had better not be someone..'

Whatever he was going to say they never found out. The door opened to reveal a slightly lanky young man just out of his teens, his freckled face falling as soon as he saw Kim and Shego. 'Holy fu..'

'Language.' Kim said lightly. This time it was her turn to be cut off as the door slammed.

'Now can we knock?' Shego asked dryly.

'I think we can.' Kim replied. 'I..wait..do you hear that?'

Shego sure did. But then again it wasn't hard to ignore the raised voices floating to them from around the back of the house. With only the briefest of glances, the pair quickly followed the voices to the source. Which turned out to be the garage set just to the side of the house. Or at least the three figures standing next to it. One of who was the young boy who had slammed the door in Kim's face, the other two not much older. If Shego was any judge they were within a few years of 16 years old, with the typical teenage lankiness that came with that age. Two of them, including the one they had surprised a few minutes ago, could have been brothers; both with the same build and untidy crop of black hair. But the third with his fiery red hair and tanned skin looked very different.

It was that one that turned to fix them with a stare. 'So, you have found us. Congratulations. But your success comes too late.'

Kim and Shego shared a glance, a glance that was long enough for her to see that Kim was more amused than intimated. That was okay. She was in the verge of laughter herself. But she managed to keep her composure.

'You guys have to be the most inept bunch of wannabe mad scientists I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of them. I mean, seriously. What did you guys think you were going to do with the junk you stole.' Shego asked coolly.

'You really think it was junk? Of course, to someone like you it would have seemed that way. But you do not divine the higher purpose we have turned your mediocre technology too. A purpose that only ones of our genius could have comprehended. Or even thought of.'

'Boy, are you guys full of yourselves.' Shego shook her head. 'Are you going to come quietly.'

'Not until you have seen the fruits of our labours. Behold and tremble before… M.A.L.W.A.R.E.

'M. .A.R.E?' Shego repeated.

'Mobile Attack Locator Weaponised Assault Remote Exactor. And you will soon see it's genius.'

As he spoke, his raised hand tapped the button on the remote control with gleeful triumph. A button that immediately started the shutter on the garage raising with a judder; the light slowly parting the shadows to reveal a hulking metal shape still shrouded in the gloom. A shape that rose up as a deep red glow flared in its eyes, prompting Kim and Shego to leap back quickly.

At least until the shape shambled out of the shadows with a lumbering gate, it's left leg dragging a little behind it; the rusty and twisted metal scraping and grinding with each ponderous step that threatened to send it tumbling to its feet. Some have eschewed the humanoid form to be the pinnacle of robotic design. But one look at this hodgepodge creation would have smashed that opinion. It couldn't even be called humanoid really, the arms and legs not just misshapen but completely the opposite of anything symmetrical.

'Oh yeah, we are trembling.' Shego managed to say without laughing. Just. 'Seriously. Is that supposed to scare us? I mean really?'

'You dare mock us? You will...ouch.'

'I think you guys are doing that yourselves.' Shego lowered her hand slowly, her blast that knocked the remote from his hand having done its job. 'Just give it up will you?'

'Our creation will destroy you.' He screamed. And that might have been intimidating if their creation hadn't chosen that moment to collapse into a pile of the junk it had come from, smoke and steam rising from it even as the clattering of the metal faded.

'You were saying?' Shego said evenly.

Whether it was her stare or the collapse of the robot that did it, Shego never found out. But something made them turn and run. Even if they didn't get very far. Kim made sure of that. A leap, a kick and a throw was all it took to leave them groaning in a heap.

'There. That took care of that.' Kim said brushing her hands off.

That wasn't quiet the truth of it. But with the three of them handed over to the police, there was little more to do until the reports had to be filed. Which lead to Kim and Shego leaning on the fence outside the house.

'Kim.' Shego said. 'I didn't mean to upset you earlier. With what I said.'

'You don't have to apologise Shego.' Kim replied.

'I think I do. I've never really thought about settling down anywhere. Which doesn't mean I don't want to. It's just...I have no idea where to start. I have no idea what I'm looking for. My whole life has largely been about me. But something like this..I don't have any idea where to start.'

'We start where we always start Shego. As a team.'

'Sounds good to me.' Shego managed a smile.

* * *

And here we go with the start of the next arc in my ongoing and developing world of KiGo. Now its time to actually narrow things down and get into the more down to earth and almost family oriented idea that this whole set of series has been building up to. While that does mean less of a focus on action, there still will be some world spanning adventurers and amazing fights. Don't worry about that. I'm actually excited about this cause now I feel I'm getting to where I wanted with this and can start to write the ideas that have been sitting around in my head. Hopefully you guys feel the same and that you enjoyed it.  
Thanks for reading. Enjoy. Mereel.


	2. Chapter 2

Settling Down Chapter 2

Series: Kim Possible  
Pairing: KiGo

Warning: Contains lesbian pairing and relationship/Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata and cannot be reproduced without my permission. The original series and characters are not owned by me, but by the original creators. No copyright infringement is intended. 

* * *

The Possible Household was asleep, the early morning sun lancing against the curtains of the bedrooms not doing anything to disturb the peaceful slumber of those within. Save one, that is. Shego might not look awake but she is. Okay, so she is snuggled against Kim, her breathing slow and soft. But that is more a sign of relaxation rather than slumber.

Even after having been away for so long; It's funny, Shego mused to herself, how some place can feel like home, even if you haven't been there for over a year. That had kinda worried Shego last night when she and Kim arrived at the door of the Possible Household. That something would have changed. Maybe with her. Maybe with Kim's parents. Even if that was a bit of a silly thought. One that had been completely disproved by Anne's welcome, greeting her in the same way as Kim. Greeting her like a daughter. And that feeling hadn't faded the next morning.

The very second she drifted from sleep, she was hit by a sense of home, of belonging that she hadn't felt since she left Middleton. One that she was very glad she hadn't lost. This was her home. More so than anywhere she had lived in recent years. More so than the Global Justice training centre that had been her base over the last year. Even with Kim there with her, it hadn't felt like a home. Maybe because she knew it was going to be temporary. That hadn't been the case with Drakken's place though. There had been nothing temporary about that. That hadn't been any more of a home either.

But here..this is Kim's home. And maybe that makes all the difference. Kim's family is here. And that means hers is too. Well, most of.. 'Oh, stop it.' Shego chided herself. 'You can overthink this you know.'

That was true. But right now she didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted to enjoy this time with Kim. Of course, she could have gone back to sleep. She didn't want to do that either. Not when she could watch Kim sleep. Silly as it sounded, it made her oddly content. It felt a little silly to her. Not that that stopped her, one hand idly stroking Kim's hair that had draped over her brow. It was instinctive somehow.

Yet at the same time Shego was being careful not to wake Kim, worried that anything more might do just that. It would have been too easy. Except for the thought about waking Kim. Somehow that worried her. In ways she didn't understand. Either way Kim must have felt something, because her mouth twitched into a soft, almost dreamy smile.

'Are you two awake?' Anne's voice floated with the same softness through the door, clearly having the same thought that Shego had.

'Sort of.' Shego replied. 'I am anyway. Kim..she is thinking about it.'

'Shuddup.' Kim muttered groggily.

'Like I said, she is thinking about it.' Shego grinned.

'Well, I'm making breakfast if you are ready. But it will keep if you aren't.' Anne said with laughter clear in her voice.

'We will be down in a minute.' Shego called back. 'Thank you.'

'Take your time.' Anne called back before her footsteps receded.

'Will we?' Kim said sleepily as Shego turned to find the orange haired girl watching her with almost alert olive eyes.

'Well, since you are up. But if you want to sleep in a little more.' Shego prodded.

'I wasn't exactly sleeping. Just your touch felt kinda nice.' Kim blushed.

'Well, there will be a lot of time for more touching this week.' Shego grinned. 'But we can't lie around here all-day. Got a lot to do.'

'I know.' Kim grumbled through a yawn. 

* * *

Kim wasn't exactly much more awake when she and Shego made it downstairs; running a hand through her still sleep tousled hair while she stifled a yawn. Shego in her turn stifled a laugh, using one hand to tie the loose robe around her waist. Kim was always so adorable in the mornings. Yes, she was a bundle of energy most of the time, but she wasn't herself first thing. Not without a cup of something strong and black inside her.

'Pour me a cup, would you Princess?' Shego asked.

Kim mumbled something that might have been a yes. Or might just have been another yawn. Either way, she grabbed two cups from the sideboard.

'I had a feeling you might need some.' Anne said without turning around from where she stood by the stove. 'Given how late you got in. Although, you do seem very chipper this morning Shego.'

'What can I say.' Shego shrugged. 'I don't need much sleep. Never have done.'

'She just likes it.' Kim said from where she was sitting over her cup of coffee.

'That I do.' Shego nodded.

'Well, since you are more alert, you can give me a hand with this. Someone needs to keep these eggs warm.' Anne said.

'Sure thing.' Shego said, aware of James lowering his paper to glance in her direction hastily. Clearly, he hadn't forgotten the time she tried to reheat the twin's eggs with her powers. 'The regular way.' Shego reassured him. 'No plasma at the table. Just like no rockets.'

That drew a roll of the eyes from the tweebs as if to say that was boring, one that Shego shared with them before she moved up to the stove to take the pan from Anne. Which gave her some time alone with her thoughts. Funny how Kim's brothers had become more brothers to her than her own had been. That she can get on better with two boys that aren't her own family better than two who are her blood. Maybe it's because they chose her and she chose them.

'Right. I think we are about done.' Anne said. 'Shego, if you could serve up those eggs then we can eat.'

'So, do you two are going to see some houses today?' James asked as he folded his paper pointedly.

Shego should have expected that question. That was the main purpose of their visit after all. Not that it wasn't nice to come back to Middleton. But if they were to move back here permanently, they would need their own place to live.

'Just one.' Shego said, more casually than she felt. 'But it won't take all day. We are here for some rest as well.'

'Must be nice to get a rest from saving the world.' Barely had James finished that sentence when the Kimmunicator in Kim's pocket chimed.

'Or not.' Kim said with a sigh.

* * *

'This..wasn't quite what I expected, Princess.' Shego said as she stepped out of the car now dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans, while Kim had changed into her mission gear. 'When you said a friend of yours needed help at a concert venue I expected something..well..bigger. Madison Square Garden maybe. Not somewhere five minutes down the road.'

'Not all my jobs involve jetting off halfway around the world.' Kim smirked. 'Mostly just the ones to deal with you.'

'Glad I could do something to help you rack up some air miles.' Shego quipped. 'I guess it seems odd that you take on jobs this small.'

'Small is where I wanted to start out.' Kim shrugged. 'Cats stuck in trees, lawns that need mowing. Stuff like that. Wasn't my fault my first job was from two guys trapped in a Mission Impossible style laser vault. After that, it just kinda stuck.'

'Reputation can go a long way.' Shego reflected. 'Anyway, how do you know this guy? Did you help him get his cat out of a tree?'

'Actually, she helped me start up my business here.' That reply came from the young man in plain white shirt with the collar hanging open, worn under a plain black suit that looked to Shego more like something off the rack rather than tailor made. She had slipped back to her instincts and had been sizing him up, taking the measure of him like she had done many a mark. Only this time not to figure out how much she could take him for, but because she didn't know him. And she wanted to get a read on him.

'I wouldn't quiet put it like that.' Kim said as they met in a friendly hug.

'Oh, please. Don't sell yourself short. If you hadn't gotten that package of transformers that was stuck at the airport, my first concert wouldn't even have gone ahead. And I wouldn't have been able to build all of this.' While he had been talking, he had broken the hug to give Shego a look very similar to the one Shego had been giving him.

'And I see you've taken on some help. Business must be doing good for you.' He extended a hand which Shego grasped firmly. 'Adam Wallenberg. Pleased to meet you.'

'Shego.' She said politely. 'Business must be doing well for you too. For you to have built this.'

'It's brand new.' Adam said proudly. 'Built from the ground up. Three main stages. Four small studios. Half a dozen recording booths. State of the art in every way. The must have venue in years to come.'

'Something must be going wrong.' Shego interjected. 'Otherwise, why call Kim?'

'I'd like to say nothing is going wrong. But nothing could be further from the truth.' Adam sighed. 'We've been having power outages on the main stage. Everything runs fine, then the power just goes dead.'

'Well. Okay.' Kim said.' Show us to the main stage and we will see what we can do.'

'So, you're setting up for a concert here tomorrow.' Shego cast a glance over the stage that was a hive of activity, stage hands and techs busy setting up lighting and sets for the opening number.

'Exactly. For the Oh Boyz.' Adam said. 'They have been one of my biggest backers for this. I've managed to placate them for now but if they pull out, my whole concert collapses.'

'I see.' Shego fought down a grimace. Those overdressed twerps weren't exactly her kind of music. Even a few seconds of it was enough to make her want to punch someone. Still, this was business. And she could be business like. 'So, what exactly happens. You can't just be losing power for no reason. It looks like everything is running fine now.'

'That's because we haven't fired up the main amplifiers yet.' Adam explained. 'That's always when the problem starts. Now, I know what you are going to say. Yes, the amplifiers aren't mine. They belong to the group. But they are made to the industry standard most bands use. And this building has been built to work with all styles of amplifier and acoustic equipment from the last twenty years.'

'And there can't be a problem with the power networks in the building itself.' Kim promoted.

'Not a chance.' Adam replied. 'Like I said. It's state of the art. Each studio has redundant systems to prevent any kind of overload. The cables can handle a hundred times the maximum strain even the most powerful equipment could produce. Heck, you could run a lightning strike through the building and the systems would keep working. Yet, every time we try to do a rehearsal, the fuses keep blowing out. Which just shouldn't happen.'

'You must have an on-site electrician. Right?' Kim asked. 'What does he have to say?'

'He's as flummoxed as the rest of us.' Adam replied. 'Everything checks out.'

'Well, something has to be going on.' Kim mused.

Shego didn't really hear that question, suddenly distracted by movement by the far side of the stage. As she watched, two stage hands wheeled an amplifier as tall as her over to a tall, gaunt man in stained overalls. A few seconds of hasty conversation passed between them and he jerked a hand behind him dismissively. He might not have followed where that hand had indicated. But Shego did. And then everything fell into place.

'I'm guessing that's your electrician over there.' Shego surmised.

'Yes. That's him.' Adam replied. 'You can talk to him if you like. Although I don't see...'

'That won't be necessary.' Shego said. 'Did he come highly credentialed?'

'Best in the business.' Adam replied a little tersely. 'Look, I don't see..'

'Then he should find a new business.' Shego replied tersely. 'All that equipment over there, see it? Well, your expert electrician has hooked them all up to one extension lead. In one wall socket. It's no wonder this place keeps shorting out.' 

* * *

'Well, at least that was easy.' Shego grinned as she leaned back in the passenger seat while Kim cut through the late afternoon traffic. 'Although we might soon be getting another call for help from that electrician. I think he is going to need someone to save his neck.'

'I certainly wouldn't want to be him.' Kim agreed with a grin. 'Adam certainly didn't look pleased. Still, at least his concert should go off without a hitch.'

'Let's hope this is as easy.' Shego murmured under her breath as Kim pulled the car to a stop outside a squat red bricked house surrounded by a low wall. Which itself surrounded a slightly wilted flower bed.

'Kinda looks like what we were expecting.' Kim said. Leaving the unspoken question as to if that was a good thing or not hanging in the air. 'Shall we take a look around?'

'Don't see why not.' With more confidence than she felt, Shego popped open her belt and stepped out of the car. 'Neighbourhood isn't bad. Gotta give it that. Quiet. But not too quiet.'

'Can't argue with that.' Kim replied, peering over the wall. 'Not much of a front garden. But then again, none of us are gardeners either. Looks like it wouldn't take much to maintain. If we wanted too.'

'Ah. Excellent. You must be Ms Possible and Ms Go.'

'That we are.' Shego didn't rise to that small error. It was really beneath her notice at the moment. 'Are you Mr Hayes?'

The rather small man that was the focus of that question paused to push his glasses back to rest on the bridge of his nose hastily. 'Yes. That's me. Sorry I'm running a bit late. The last couple really weren't sure about the property they were buying. Couldn't decide what to do with the spare room.'

The way he took a deep breath and idly ran a hand over his pinstripe suit gave Shego a good guess that 'couldn't decide' had meant argued. And that he had been privy to that argument in all the personal details.

'No harm done. We just got here ourselves.' Shego replied.

'Perfect. Well..let's have a look inside shall we.'

Shego had been pretty quiet during the whole tour, more listening while Kim talked. Which was fine for her. She didn't have much to say anyway. Honestly, she had pretty much made up her mind the second she walked through the door. And she had a feeling Kim had too. But, and this was most of the reason she had been silent, she wanted to check how Kim felt before she came on too strong with her opinion.

'And here we are. Right back where we started. I have to make a few phone calls. So, please, feel to talk amongst yourselves.' Mr Hayes finished.

'That was kinda what we expected.' Shego said without preamble as he left. 'Certainly matches the pictures we saw.'

'I know. It's nice enough I suppose. But it's not homely, is it?' Kim finished. 'Sure, maybe we could make it somewhere we both felt at home. It would just take a lot of work to get it to where we want it to be.'

'Well, we kinda thought that when we first saw it online.' Shego agreed, trying not to feel too relieved that Kim agreed with her. 'Nice to have it confirmed I suppose.'

'I just don't know how we are going to break it to him.' Kim scrubbed her hair. 'He seemed so enthused about it.'

'Probably because he wanted to sell it.' Shego suggested. 'Anyway, who said anything about breaking anything to anyone. We just say we need some more time to think about it. Unless you want me to be bluntly honest.'

'No, I think tact works here.' Kim said.

'Right. Tact it is.' Shego said as the estate agent returned. 'Leave this to me.' 

* * *

Shego had at least been tactful, letting the estate agent down gently. Which was an appropriate choice of words. Since it was Kim that was feeling let down, and had been ever since they returned home. Something she could have taken if only she understood why. The best she could do was accept that she felt that something hadn't gone right. Something she had worked very hard to hide from Shego. It had helped when she had had driving to focus on. But here, in her room, she had nothing to do but, well, stew on it while Shego was in the shower.

'So..are you going to tell me what's bothering you?'

Kim started, having not heard Shego enter the room behind her. Yet there she was, standing there wrapped in a long green towel, still casually drying her hair.

'What makes you think something is bothering me?' Kim still tried to keep it cool even as she was screaming to tell Shego the truth. Not that it mattered it seemed.

'Princess, you've been starring at those curtains for the last five minutes.' The look Shego shot Kim told her that she hadn't fooled her for a second. 'Unless you are doing some redecorating in your head, then something is bothering you.'

'As my brothers would say, busted.' Kim said with a sigh. Yet in truth, it was a relief in a way; the weight she hadn't realised she had been carrying lifting from her shoulders.

'So..what's on your mind?' Shego pressed.

'It's..I dunno...it's just..' Kim paused. 'I wanted to get somewhere today. You know? I wanted to feel that we were one step closer to finding somewhere.'

'Princess.' Kim felt the bed sag as Shego sat down next to her. 'We are. Okay, so we didn't like this place. That's what we expected, remember? Knowing what we don't like will only help us find somewhere we do.'

'That's true.' Kim admitted. 'But..I'm not exactly sure what will make a home. Will make it a home. You know? That's what's bugging me. I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking for.'

'I don't think we should be looking for anything specific. Not in terms of what it looks like. Sure, it has to be convenient for the town centre. And big enough for the two of us. Maybe a little bigger even.' Shego wrapped an arm around her waist, a gesture that Kim snuggled into. 'Beyond that, we will know it when we see it. The home we find might be like it is here. Or it might be something different. But it will be a home.'

'Do you really think of this as home?' Kim asked, knowing that question was coming out of the blue but having to ask it anyway.

'Of course.' Shego answered without any apparent hesitation. 'More so than anywhere I was with Drakken.'

'What about with your mother?' Kim asked carefully.

'What about her?' Shego replied, her voice free from any edge or harshness; sounding genuinely curious.

'If you had lived with her when you left Team Go, would that have been a home?' Kim continued.

'Honestly?' Shego replied. 'I have no idea. I don't think I was ready for that then. To have her as my mother.'

'And now?' Kim asked. 'Are you two going into to keep in contact?'

'I'd like to.' Shego admitted after a pause. 'I can't deny it's..odd at times. And I still can't help feeling guilty over what I did. But she has forgiven me. And that might be enough to help me forgive myself. Honestly, she has been kinder to me than maybe I deserve.'

'Well, I'd like to meet her one day.' Kim replied softly. 'Properly, I mean. Sometime when our lives aren't in danger.'

'I'd like that too.' Shego smiled. 'I'd like that.'

END 

* * *

And now things start to get serious and get into the more down to earth events I had in mind for this. And what is more normal and down to earth than looking for a place to call home? Yes, they struck out this time. But they aren't going to give up. Lots more houses and places to look at yet. At least I have more of an idea where things are going with this and where it's going to end.

Next time, Kim and Shego view the next property. But Shego gets cold feet and can't commit. Can she open up to Kim or will there house search end here? Tune in next time to find out. Will we be seeing more of Isabel? I'd like to think so. I'm looking forward to exploring the relationship between her and Shego.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible  
Settling Down Chapter 3

Pairing: KiGo (Kim x Shego)  
The time has come to take the step that Kim and Shego both want to take, the very step that they returned to Middleton to search for. One that Shego wants as much as Kim. But can she overcome her fears and grab what she wants before it's too late?

* * *

'And you thought we might never come back here.' Kim grinned, stretching her arms out wide as if she was trying to embrace all of Middleton's single beach.

It was that grin that Shego met with deadpan smile. At least for a second. Until the edge of her mouth twitched up with mirth. 'Been keeping that one in for a while, Princess?'

Kim didn't answer right away, pausing to lean on the railing that overlooked the beach whose sands were already bathed in the rich light of sunset, the evening air still pleasantly warm. 'I guess I have. Can't you blame me for being happy? I thought I would have to spend years away from home. Ten years maybe. But here we are. Back home and it feels like yesterday.'

'Well, I for one think it's going to nice to live somewhere again rather than staying at the base. Oh, it was nice enough. But it makes your parent's house feel like a palace by comparison.' Shego broke into a real smile.

'Not to mention that its home.' Kim linked her arm through Shego's. 'I know that maybe we didn't exactly get to make many memories here together. But we can change all of that.'

'I don't see why we need to change anything.' Shego said. 'Where you are is where I want to be. It's all I want.'

'Well, that and a nice house.' Kim laughed.

'Halfway decent would do.' Shego grinned.

'Okay, so the last one wasn't exactly right.' Kim had clearly taken the joke and picked it up to run with it. 'There are still more out there. We've found a good short list. And picked out the best from that list. Can't do more than that.'

'Can't deny I liked the look of the first.' Shego sobered up. 'Let's hope it matches up in real life.'

'Well, we will find out tomorrow.' Kim smiled. 'But that's tomorrow. Now I want to enjoy the rest of this evening.'

'Oh? And how do you plan to do that?' Shego chuckled.

'Well, the last time we were here, you won a stuffed animal for me.' Kim replied.

'So I did.' Shego said with a nod. 'I guess I'll have to win you two this time.'

* * *

Shego had never been much for the phrase love at first sight. Okay, so the Princess had been the exception to that perhaps. There had been a certain spark when she first saw her, even if it had taken a while to really get it together. But the more she looked back, she had fallen in love with Kim the first moment they met.

But the second the estate agent let them inside, Shego knew this was a house she could call her own. And not just in a 'with a bit of work' way. No, more in a this is perfect way.

'So, as you can see, this property has been refurbished within a couple of years.' The estate agent cleared his throat. 'Which isn't to say there isn't scope for a redesign if you want to go down that route.'

'Yeah, right.' Shego muttered in her head. If the rest of the house was like this, she wasn't changing a thing.

'Here we have the lounge.' He continued, ushering them both into the first room. 'Nice and spacious. Plenty of light, even during the winter months. And easily able to accommodate either minimal or substantial amounts of furniture. It can go both ways.'

'Can't help but agree with that.' Shego nodded. 'Those curtains might have to go. Or are they going to go with the current owners?'

'Yes, the do rather detract from the decor.' The estate agent replied. 'All of the furniture will be going with the current occupants, so you will able to put your own stamp on the place. Which is why I think you will like this next room.'

The estate agent led them over to a door tucked in a corner opposite the kitchen before continuing. 'Functional rather than fashionable, I know.'

That was certainly a charitable way to describe the plain grey room they stepped into, the floor covered in featureless tiles that didn't exactly add any life to it.

'Right now, it is being used as an art studio of a sort I understand. But with a little work it could become a second lounge. Or a gym perhaps. You do look like you like to work out. I could see a running machine in the corner there.'

'Or a punching bag.' Shego eyed the ceiling, figuring it could take a bit of weight. 'Good for stress busting.'

'Indeed. Now, I'm sure you saw the kitchen as we passed it, so that makes a good next stop.' The estate agent continued. 'This is the part of the house that was refurbished most recently. Very modern in its style as you can see. Not huge, I admit but has plenty of storage space and is perfect for cooking either for yourselves or guests.'

'Certainly bigger than what we have now.' Kim broke the silence that she had held since they arrived, looking around with a seemingly awed expression on her face.

'Then I think you will like the upstairs space as well. Please, follow me.' The estate agent led them past the first two doors to one on the left side of the upstairs landing. 'We actually have three bedrooms up here. Or rooms that could be bedrooms. Perfect for if you have guests over. This one however could be yours. While it's actually the same size as the others, it feels the biggest because of the bay windows. Would be perfect for you two to share. Get a nice king size bed in here and you would be very comfortable. First time house as a couple, would be nice to treat yourselves.'

'What makes you think we are a couple?' Shego asked. Not coldly or harshly, more a reaction out of surprise and a little trickle of embarrassment that caught her by surprise.

'Well, you two aren't exactly sisters.' The estate agent said lightly. 'And you aren't roommates either. I've been in this business for twenty years. And I know a couple when I see one. I hope I haven't overstepped the mark.'

'You haven't.' Kim replied for them both. 'So, what's the local area like? I saw a few schools on the way here, so I'm guessing it's popular with families.'

'Not as much as you might think.' The estate agent replied. 'Funny really. It's got lots going for it. Good transport links all across Middleton. Very good assortment of local shops nearby. Not to mention restaurants. Still, give it a few years and people will be jumping to get places like this. Or regretting that they didn't. Anyway, I'll give you two a chance to look around and you can let me know what you think.'

* * *

'So..what do you think?' Shego asked now that they were alone, the estate agent stepping out to give them some time to think. Something that must be in the house selling hand book.

'I think..it's perfect.' Kim said slowly, the pause she added giving Shego one of her own.

'And yet?' Shego asked.

'No yet. At least, not like that.' Kim said slowly. 'I just don't want to push you into it just because I love it.'

'I'd rather you were honest.' Shego tugged Kim down to the bed to sit next to her. 'I love this place too. I didn't think I would but I could actually see us living here. It wouldn't require any real work to it. Besides getting some furniture of our own of course. But we could do that.'

'I'm not exactly sure where to start with that.' Kim admitted.

'Neither am I.' So, Kim shared her thoughts on that. Didn't mean that had to hold them back. They had worked through more complicated things together. 'I guess we just start with the basics. We could move your bed in here, no problem. That would be the critical thing. After that, we can sort the rest.'

'Always trying to get me in the sack, hmmm?' Kim chuckled.

'Not always.' Shego smirked, fighting down the sudden squirm in her stomach as this all seemed brutally real and immediate. 'I just like too. So, what do you think we should do?'

Shego waited with baited breath for Kim's answer, the squirm in her stomach growing with each second. 'Well...I like it...and you like it.' Kim said slowly. 'Which isn't to say there isn't somewhere better out there. So, I think we say just that. That we are interested but that we have a few other places to look at.'

'I think that's a plan.' Shego said with a slow breath she fought to not sound like the sigh of relief it was.

* * *

'She was right you know.' Kim shifted slightly on the couch where she lay against Shego's front, safely snuggled in her arms. Arms that rested lightly on the black t-shirt that didn't really cover the blue shorts that hugged her hips. Something that Kim had changed into a soon as she got back, the more formal shirt and trousers she had worn to the viewing discarded as soon as possible.

Not that Shego blamed her, she had changed too; now wearing a green polo shirt and cotton trousers in black. Clothes that were perfect for snuggling in Shego's opinion. 'About what Kimmie?' Shego answered that question at last.

'The neighbourhood the house is in.' Kim looked up from her phone. 'Grab a train and you can be in the centre of Middleton in about ten minutes. Or you can be in Upperton in half an hour.'

'Let me guess; from there you can get anywhere in the country.' Shego chuckled.

'Well, not forgetting that I can get anywhere in the world with just one call.' Kim quipped. 'But you could be right. Upperton was built around a rail hub after all.'

'We are really thinking about this, aren't we?' Shego asked.

'Well, I am.' Kim said slowly. 'Aren't you?'

'Honestly, I'm not sure.' Shego said, pushing down on the way her stomach squirmed each time she thought about buying it. 'I like the place. More than like it. It's just this is all so new to me. Buying a house for myself, that I could do. This is about more than me. It's more than about us. This is about buying a home. And it feels like it has to be perfect before we commit. Maybe I'm just over thinking this.'

'Maybe. But that's not necessarily a bad thing.' Kim rested a hand on Shego's, a gesture that helped to sooth her a little. 'This is new to me too. And that's okay. We don't have to rush into this. No harm in taking some time before we book a second viewing.'

'If there is a second viewing.' Shego fought down the urge to say that. That would just be letting her fears get the better of her and running to another option that felt less final. Luckily Shego was saved from having to follow up on that statement by a knock on the bedroom door.

'Come in.' Kim called out before Shego could.

'Sorry to break up your cuddle session.' Anne stuck her head around the door with a look that said she was relieved she hadn't interrupted something else. 'Or anything else you might have had planned.'

Shego couldn't help noticing the tiny tinge of a blush that graced Kim's cheeks at that, even though her mother had been teasing. Right now, Shego tried to get her mind off what exactly Anne was teasing about. 'True. We had better get going.'

'Going?' Kim asked, prompting Shego. 'Oh yes. You two said you were going shopping.'

'Maybe just window shopping.' Shego said as Kim mock grudgingly climbed up to let her girlfriend stand. 'You are still welcome to come along.'

'Nah.' Kim flopped down to the bed with her panderoo pressed to her chest. 'You two have a good time. I might go for a run later.'

'Okay. Be careful.' Very much aware of Anne watching, Shego still leaned to give Kim a soft kiss on her lips. 'Don't talk to any strange scientists. Or golfers. Or monkey ninja's. Or any ninja's really.'

'And how would I know a strange ninja? Given how good they are at disguise.' Kim smirked.

'Smartass.' Shego quipped. 'Guess you get that from me.'

* * *

'Well, this place sure is swank.' Shego eyed the impressive store front she and Anne had been weaving through bustling streets for about ten minutes to get too. Pretty much since they had gotten off the train.

'They do like to make a good first impression.' Shego saw Anne cast an eye over the eye catching yet almost understated sign over the large double doors with a look that made her look so much like Kim she could almost have thought she was with her and not her mother. Something she had been seeing in her more often recently. 'And they do pretty good with a second impression too.'

'Well, let's get my first impression.' Shego said as she and Anne strode inside. 'Wow. Doesn't look this big from outside.'

'Funny, I thought that too when I first saw it.' Anne laughed softly. 'I had no idea where to start really. I think if I had just been browsing, I might have been totally lost.'

'You've been coming here a lot then?' Shego asked.

'Well, not that often.' Anne said. 'I only come in here every couple of months. But I found this place about twenty years ago when I first became an attending. Wearing scrubs all the time wasn't exactly on for a surgeon, so I wanted to get a couple of smart suits just in case I had to go to a meeting or a conference or something.'

'Well, I can see why you wouldn't want to wear this around the hospital.' Shego reached out to run her fingers over a deep grey silk suit. 'No point wearing expensive stuff that could end up ruined.'

'I'd imagined that clothes getting ruined in your line of work was an occupational habit.' Shego really liked the way Anne called it her work. Oh, she was in no illusions about what she used to do. But it genuinely didn't seem to matter to her. 'Kim was always coming home with ripped trousers and torn shirts.'

'Yes, well, that's because Kim worn off the rack stuff.' Shego pointed out. 'Sure, it works as good clothing for most situations. But I liked to pay a little more for my jumpsuits. They could really take a lot of punishment. Especially when Kim was involved.'

'They are certainly useful in a scrape I bet.' Anne paused. 'Then again, you didn't exactly need them the last time we went shopping. I'm hoping that lightning doesn't strike twice.'

'I can go places without being attacked.' Shego pointed out. 'You don't have to worry about that.'

'I'm not.' Anne paused to flick through a rack containing some shirts that cost the same as a whole outfit at other stores. 'It's not like the possibility of that happening didn't exist when I was with Kim you know. I always trusted she could handle it. Just like I trust you.'

Now it was Shego's turn to pause, holding that silence before a soft chuckle slipped past her lips. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just, sometimes I can't believe that you do trust me. You know my past and it never seemed to matter to you. Maybe I never said thank you for that.'

'Maybe you never had to.' Anne said pointedly. 'And I saw more than that. That day at the hospital, I didn't see a villain or a criminal or anything like that. I saw a vulnerable woman who wanted something so badly it had broken her inside. I'm guessing you never let anyone else see that side of you.'

'I never even let myself see that side of me.' Shego sighed. 'Hiding it behind a mask of..well..snideness I guess. It felt safer to be all aloof and sarcastic rather than show what I really felt. Until I met Kim. I loved her, yes. But I was also jealous of her in a way. She had what I didn't. A family and a normal life. Everything I had thrown away to step out on my own. Not that I saw it that way back then. I just wanted to be away from my father. He never cared about me or what I wanted, so I wanted to do something for myself for a change. That's what I told myself anyway. To tell myself I didn't care about anyone by myself. It was easier to look myself in the mirror if I did that.'

'I don't think you throw away family.' Anne rested a hand on her shoulder. 'Family is where you want it to be. And you and Kim are making a family in your own way. That's why I trust you. You are part of the family now.'

'I know. Funny isn't it. I can't stand my own family. My mother aside. There might be some hope there. I'd like to think there is. But your sons are more brothers to me than my own. And James, maybe I never said it, but I do sort of think of him as a father.'

'Well, I wouldn't tell him that.' Anne laughed. 'He's not good with stuff like that. Not openly, but I think he knows.'

'Maybe that's more than I know. Everything has changed so much. In a good way. But...Never did I imagine I would be doing anything like this a few years ago. Settling down with Kim, looking for a house. Maybe I was just too afraid to dream something that I could never have.' Shego said slowly. 'My family never was the most normal. Which means I'm not either.'

'Listen to me.' Anne said seriously. 'No family is normal. Look at mine. A genius scientist, two rocket obsessed twins and a daughter who rushes all over the world saving people. Not to mention a slightly quirky brain surgeon who feared she could never bring up one kid, never mind three. Yet here we are. You two love each other. As long as you have that, everything else will fall into place. Now, let's go look at shoes. That always cheers me up.'

Shego couldn't argue with that. Maybe a little mindless escapism was what she needed right now. That didn't stop her hanging back just for a second. 'I do hope you are right.'

* * *

The harsh creaking of the hinges that didn't so much squeak as scream made Shego wince. And not just from the teeth jarring scraping sound. She had broken into long abandoned bases more silently than they entered this house. Which did make her wonder exactly how long it had been since anyone had been here.

Perhaps not that long given the lack of dust on the floor, but certainly long enough if the cobwebs dangling from the roof told their own story. Either way, it didn't exactly scream welcoming to her.

'Needs a little work, I know.' The man who looked very much like a Derick if such a thing was possible brushed a little dust off his suit. 'Still, don't let that put you off. Just think of it as place you can put your own stamp on. Anyway, let's start with the kitchen. I feel that is the room with the most potential.'

Potential it seemed is Estate Agent speak for bomb-site, Shego reflected dryly. It certainly was a better choice of words given that half the floorboards were missing, leaving a hole right down to the foundations if Shego was any judge. Add to that the fact that the room was gutted, with no fixtures or appliances of any kind and Shego almost might have wished to have walked into a bomb-site.

'Well, it's certainly spacious.' Surgical said flatly. 'Does it even have running water? Or is part of the potential that we get to add that ourselves?'

'The whole house is connected to the mains. But the pipes downstairs proved to be particularly corroded, leading to them needing to be replaced. Which is great because you can set them up however you want. You aren't constrained by having to put appliances in one place. If you want the dishwasher and washing machine on the back wall, you can do that. Or if you want a central island with built in sink installed, you can do that too. No problem.'

'And is the rest of the downstairs like this?' Kim asked.

'Oh, heavens no.' Derick waved his hand quickly. 'A few of the other rooms need a lick of paint, but that's all. Here, let me show you the lounge.'

Another lounge. Shego fought the urge to shake her head. People seemed to like showing off a lounge. Or at least estate agents did. Still, at least he had been telling the truth. It did only need a lick of paint. Something Shego tried very hard to focus on, since the decor was completely horrible. Maybe neither she or Kim had any real experience of home decorating, but she was sure she would never have picked a yellow that bore an almost stomach churning resemblance to vomit. Nor matched it with a black ceiling that only seemed to draw more attention to the sickly walls.

'Maybe we should look upstairs.' Shego suggested.

'Well..yes. I suppose we should.' Derick replied, something in his tone instantly catching Shego's attention. Okay, she might not know much about buying houses but she knew when someone was suddenly feeling wary. And Derick was screaming wary with each step as he led them upstairs. With good reason as it turned out. 'I should warn you, it needs a little work.'

'Looks to me like somebody already started.' Kim said slowly, echoing Shego's thoughts as they both eyed the, well, damage. There might be another word for it, but Shego was having trouble finding one. Not focused as she was on the holes punched through the wall that ran along the left side of the landing, little fist shaped gaps that almost looked like someone had taken to it with a sledge hammer.

'Well, yes. They did.' Derick admitted. 'The previous owners planned on doing a little renovation before their work took them up north as I understand it. Leaving the house like this.'

'Leaving someone else to sort out the damage, you mean.' Kim added. 'I'm guessing this is why the asking price is so low.'

'Indeed.' Derick seemed to have rallied a little of his confidence. 'Can I show you anything else?'

'No. I think we've seen enough. Thank you for your time.' Kim said evenly.

* * *

'Well, that could have been better.' Kim reflected.

'Come on, Princess, it was a wreck.' Shego parked her butt on the bonnet of the car. 'Fine for someone who can put the time in. But what do we know about DIY? Not much. And I'm not exactly willing to learn.'

'Well, does it really matter?' Kim soothed. 'We knew we didn't like the look of it going in. We just wanted a look just in case.'

'Which we could have said about the one before that.' Shego sighed. 'If this keeps up, we might not find one we like.'

'Well, if we don't like any of the new ones, why don't we go back and take another look at the second one?' Kim suggested. 'We both liked that one. So maybe we are looking for a house we like when we already found one.'

'Well...' Shego had in a way hoped Kim wouldn't say that, that she might have a bit more time to think about that choice. 'I suppose we could. Couldn't hurt to take another look I guess.'

'Certainly couldn't.' Kim risked a glance back at house behind them. 'Come on. Let's get out of here before he tries to throw in an offer for some cheap materials to get us underway renovating this place.'

* * *

'Can I help?' Shego walked over to place a kiss on Kim's neck as she was busy over the hob, omelettes sizzling in the pan. Her stomach already rumbling, suddenly aware of how hungry she was, a hunger she hadn't actually felt even as they returned from the disappointing mornings viewing.

'You could grab the bacon. What we have of it. We will have to get some more. Or dad will have my hide. Still, I was thinking we could do it on the way back from the viewing.'

Shego paused with her hand halfway to the fridge door. 'Viewing? We had another one today?'

'We didn't. But I just booked one. The second house we looked at.' Kim replied. 'You said you wanted to take another look, so I checked if they could squeeze us in. And they could.'

'Kimmie..' Shego turned back carefully, her tone equally measured.

'I know that look.' Kim said cautiously. 'What's wrong? I thought you wanted to take a second look.'

'I did. I do.' Shego sighed. 'Just..I wasn't thinking today. It's a very sweet thought Princess. But I just wanted to think on it a bit more. Besides, I promised I would go to the ballgame with your brothers today.'

'Oh, you are?' Kim said carefully. 'Sorry. I should have asked. That's okay. We can reschedule for tomorrow I'm sure.'

'I don't see there is that much rush.' Shego replied quickly.

'Shego, you do want to look at this house? Don't you?' Kim pressed. 'I mean...'

'Can everyone not rush me on this?' Shego pushed her plate away and stood quickly. 'I said I'd think about it. I have to go. Gotta meet the tweebs.'

'Shego..' Kim said. 'We need..'

'Later, Princess.' Shego said flatly, storming out without another word. And certainly without seeing how she left Kim alone, hurt and confused.

* * *

'Have you and our sister had a fight?' Jim asked bluntly as the unlikely trio of two genius teen pyromaniacs and one super powered ex thief filled out of the ballpark to grab some snacks during the time out like it was the most natural thing in the world.

'What makes you say that.' Shego asked as calmly as she could.

'You mean besides the way you just dodged the question?' Tim followed on for his brother almost instinctively. 'We've been around Kim to know when someone is trying not to answer something. But if you need more than that, how about the way you looked like you were sucking on lemons pretty much since we sat down.'

'Fine.' Shego sighed. 'I should have known better than to try to sneak anything past you.'

'Yes, you should.' The twins might have started that sentence together, but it was Jim who continued it. 'Just like you should have talked to Kim before you came out with us, instead of leaving this hanging between you too.'

'Well, that's kinda done. Isn't it.' Shego fought not to snap, already having been feeling guilty about leaving Kim. The only thing stopping her from going back being the guilt she knew she would feel when she saw her again.

'Well, I don't know about that.' Jim smirked. 'Looks like someone is here to see you.'

'What do you...oh.' Shego's heart leapt into her throat at the exact same time as the ground felt it dropped out from under her feet. 'What did you two do?'

'Just sent Kim a text that look like it came from your phone. Really isn't hard when you know how.' Tim joined in the smirking. 'We knew you needed to talk. So here she is, thinking you want to talk.'

'I don't know if I should punch you or hug you.' Shego shook her head. 'Luckily for you, I have something more important to do.'

'Kimmie.' Shego called out as she approached across the nearly empty foyer, her heart squirming with fresh guilt that only grew with each step. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you back then.'

'You said as much in your text.' Kim grinned. 'Well, my brothers text anyway. The number was perfect. But there is no way you would say "y'know."'

'Guess someone needs to give them a few imitation lessons.' Shego said, resting a hand on her shoulder. 'Still, they said what I wanted to say. What I should have said. I shouldn't have walked out on you. And I shouldn't have tried to put this off. The truth is Kimmie, I'm scared. I know, that's silly. But I am. Suddenly, this all seemed so final. I know I wanted this, but I was worried about making a mistake. And I did. I should have talked with you about this sooner.'

'Maybe.' Kim gave her a smile that Shego wasn't completely sure she deserved but it certainly made her feel a little better. 'But we are talking now. If it means anything, I'm scared too. Of course it's scary. And it's new. It's a big change. I just wished you had told me.'

'I wish I had too.' Shego sighed. 'I shouldn't have bottled this up. Or been hiding from this. So, I've got a plan. What do you say I call the estate agent and make an appointment for tomorrow. Then we go watch the rest of the ballgame? Deal?'

Kim's smile grew wider as she took her girlfriends hand in hers. 'Deal.'

* * *

Things are going to start moving much more quickly now. Towards taking the next step in their life together. One that means moving away from the one place that has become comfortable to them both and into something new. Towards somewhere new. A new place. A new start. Not just with life either. Next time, Kim and Shego start a new chapter in their job as well. Will it all be plain sailing? Most likely not. Surprises to come in the next chapter. Keep tuned for those.

To check out my status on commissions and requests, check my Page or send me a PM.

white66


	4. Chapter 4

Settling Down Chapter 4

Series: Kim Possible

Pairing: Kim x Shego (KiGo)

Contains a lesbian relationship and implied lesbian sex. Don't like, don't read.

All characters therein are the property or original creators not me. No profit is made by me from this work of fiction.

* * *

Shego couldn't believe how quickly things had progress after their second visit to the house. Faster than even she could have expected. That extra visit had been enough to encourage them both to make an offer. One that had been accepted by the estate agents a couple of days later. And that was it. They owned the house.

It was that thought that Shego couldn't exactly wrap her head around. It still felt odd each time she thought about it. Good odd, of course. But certainly different. Not that she hasn't owned her own house before. But sharing it with someone, that was the really big difference. Luckily for her, she hadn't had much time to dwell on those thoughts. Not with so much to do.

Odd or not, both she and Kim had been in any doubt about their next move. They had to move in. Not right away of course. Things weren't quite ready for that. Even if Shego had wanted to move in right away, it was Anne's suggestion that they didn't have to rush that swayed her eagerness. A good thing really. Yes, the house was ready to go. It just needed to be furnished. Which was the first job really. Luckily finding furniture they both liked wasn't the hard bit. It was waiting for it to be delivered and assembled. Something Kim had wisely suggested they pay that little bit extra for the company to do for them.

Shego had agreed with that pretty quickly, she was much better with breaking stuff that building things if she was honest. Something that was proved to her alone if no one else during the brief moment she spent watching the delivery drivers assembling the wardrobe. It was the way they had to lift it up after outing it together. Sure, if Hego had been there it would have been a snap. Like that was going to happen though. While she might be tarring all her brothers with her father's brush, she didn't want anything about her home getting back to him. Especially not on the day they were actually ready to move in. Even if that was something Shego secretly dreaded.

'Hey. Are you going to help me with this?' Kim joking jerked a thumb towards the boxes neatly stacked on the floor of her room, the end result of a mornings focused packing up all of thier things. We have to get moving you know.'

'Oh, is that what we are doing?' Shego grabbed the closest box with a laugh. 'I had wondered what happened to all your stuff.'

'Very funny.' Kim said, flicking a glance over the empty shelves and drawers as if to draw attention to the irony of Shego's joke. 'As if you could forget us lugging the rest of it over to our house this morning.'

As if she could indeed. It was likely something Shego would never forget, the strange finality of it somehow being something she couldn't quite grasp. Almost like they were walking away from something they could never come back too. Well, that was how it felt to her. And she could only imagine that Kim felt the same way.

'Was kinda fun though.' Shego fell back on her trademark smirk to hide that sudden burst of insecurity she couldn't afford to feel right now. 'Never driven a van before.' Shego smirked.

'Could have fooled me.' Kim said, moving to take the lead and place her box in the back of the aforementioned van.

'Is that the last of it?' Anne asked from where she had been adding a few more boxes to the back of the van herself, the small transit filled with the last of the trinkets and oddments Kim couldn't have born to leave behind. Shego's too of course, the much smaller pile nestled into the side of the van. Which while they didn't seem like a lot, Shego was perfectly fine with that. Wasn't like she had had as much time as Kim to collect stuff like that.

'Yup.' Kim replied. 'All my gear, books, a few boxes of assorted junk that I'm not getting rid off, the last of my clothes and...'

'Kimmie, you stopped talking.' Shego prompted, having a feeling why. Which was exactly the reason she rested a hand gently on Kim's shoulder in a soft silent gesture of reassurance.

'I'm sorry. It just kinda hit home with me.' Kim sighed, Shego possibly thinking she saw a little wobble in her lower lip. 'That I'm moving out, moving on.'

'This will always be your home though.' Anne said quickly. 'I..'

'Mom.' Kim almost choked out before she crushed her mother in a hug that was equal parts soothing and fiercely longing. A hug that hid the tear that trickled down her cheek; from Anne anyway if not from Shego. Although the way she tightened her hug might have been a sign she had felt the drip onto her neck. Shego made a point of not asking, hanging back so as not to interrupt this moment. 'I'm already close to bawling my eyes out. Let's spare us both that, okay?'

'Okay.' Anne said with a deep breath. 'You guys come over whenever you like. You hear? Anytime. Either of you.'

'Couldn't keep me away.' Shego hugged Anne tightly, drawing away after a long second with a kiss on her cheek.

'I hope not.' James added as he walked down the path to join them. 'We need someone to distract the boys once in a while. Do you want to say goodbye to them?'

'We already had a talk.' Shego replied. 'It's not goodbye really. Just..see you later. I'm guessing Kim said much the same after I was done.'

'I did. And that I would miss them.' Kim swallowed slowly. 'I think we had better go. Or I might just change my mind. We will call you when we get there. Bye mom. Bye dad. I love you both.'

'Thanks for everything.' Shego said as she shook hands with James who continued barely a second after she finished speaking.

'If you need anything, don't hesitate. We are only about five minutes away.'

'It was our pleasure.' Shego couldn't miss the sad smile they shared as she joined Kim in the front of the van, suddenly hit by the idea that they were seeing off two daughters today. It was that thought that meant neither her or Kim had dry eyes as the van pulled out into the nearly empty street.

* * *

Still, Shego had regained her composure long before she pulled the van up to the front of the house, very glad this was glad this was the last trip they were going to make in it. Well, besides dropping it back to the rental place. But that could wait until tomorrow. Right now she was more than willing to get the last of the boxes inside and get settled.

Kim was obviously thinking the same thing with the way she hopped out the very second Shego shut off the engine. With that eagerness no doubt fuelled by a desire to not dwell on their thoughts it only took a scant half an hour to get the boxes stashed away in the correct rooms to be unpacked when they had the strength. Most likely tomorrow given that Kim looked as shattered as she felt. Shattered was certainly the way to describe how she dropped down onto the couch to sprawl along its length.

'Budge up, Princess.' Shego laughed, squeezing into the sofa as Kim tucked her legs in, then going one step further to rise and snuggle softly into Shego's side. Which, along with a sudden instinct to comfort her, prompted her to slip an arm around her waist. 'I don't know about you, but I'm not in a mood to do anything else but order take out and watch some movies. Unpacking can wait. Beyond anything essential of course.'

'I'm not going to argue with that.' Kim yawned softly. 'Although, when we do get around to it, you know that most of the stuff we have is going to be mine. You hardly brought anything with you.'

'Well..I brought everything I had.' Shego reflected. 'Which is okay. The rest of what I own is still at Drakken's. Nothing very important but...

'We should go and get it.' Kim said earnestly. 'I want this to be a home for both of us.'

'I already have the one thing to make it a home.' Shego replied with a slight smile. 'You. But I suppose there are a few things I could grab. If you can get us a ride.'

'Hey. Look who you are talking too.' Kim laughed. 'Now..I think you mentioned take out. You handle that, I'll get a ride for us.'

'Will do.' Shego rose with a grin.

* * *

Shego was the first out of the seaplane that coasted to a stop right next to the rocky wave lashed shore of the island that had once been her home and yet now was little more than a memory to her. Luckily that thought didn't last long, the sound of Kim thanking their impromptu pilot making a welcome distraction as much as the familiar sense of being impressed at how quickly Kim had conjured up a ride for them.

'Do we have to worry about traps or anything?' Kim had slipped straight into hero mode now, a skill that hadn't exactly been dulled by her time with Global Justice.

'Drakken wasn't exactly big on security.' Shego shrugged. 'And he hasn't been been here in ages now. So I don't think we have anything to worry about.'

'Looks like you are right.' Kim said as the door they had been approaching yielded to the code Shego punched into the control pad. 'Besides, looks like your key still works. So I don't think we will have any problems either. Now, where is this stuff of yours?'

'Hopefully still in my room.' Shego answered. 'I'm a bit surprised that no one seems to have tried looting this place. Dementor maybe. Then again, he has enough hyper tech without ripping stuff off from Drakken.'

Kim was silent for a few minutes, following Shego down the winding narrow stair cut into the rough stone which lead down into the depths of not just the base but the spite of rock that lay beneath it. Aware of the still present possibility of traps perhaps. Or just being careful not to slip on the narrow stair.

'You had your room down here?' Kim broke her silence as they passed the halfway point, glancing pointedly at the stairway still descending below them.

'Trust me, Kimmie. When you live with Drakken, you want to be as far away as possible from his lab.' Shego answered with a knowing grin.

'I guess the explosions could get a little warring.' Kim replied.

'Explosions?' Shego laughed. 'Kimmie, it's his mad scientist laugh I wanted to get away from. Anyway, here we are.'

'I can see why you didn't bring any girls back here.' Kim said coyly. 'Not exactly what you would call romantic.'

'Not exactly.' Shego admitted. 'Still, I did want to bring you back here a few times. In maybe better circumstances than Drakken having captured you.'

'Well..I'd much rather you took me back to our bedroom.' Kim reflected. 'Sleeping in it is all well and good but I'd rather break it in with a nice long cuddle session or two between bouts of unpacking.'

'Then we'd better get this done.' Shego smirked, slipping off the backpack she had carried from the plane. 'I have some special ways to show you to cuddle. Anyway, if you could grab those books from the shelf over there. They should fit in your bag. Just start from the left and get as many as you can.'

'Will do.' If Kim was embarrassed by what she had suggested, she certainly didn't show it. Of course, her subtle suggestion and the meaning behind it could have slipped Kimmie by. A thought that might have worried Shego if she hadn't seen the pleasantly warm smile cross her face just for a second, clearly pleased by something. Shego made a point of holding off on asking her what. That was going to be a conversation for later. When they could both appreciate it.

Right now, Shego had other things to focus on. Waiting until Kim was fully engrossed in the task she had been set, Shego quickly reached under her bed to pull out a small metal box which she surreptitiously slipped into the bottom of her backpack, hastily following it with another one. Even though that had taken barely five seconds it was with a sense of relief that Shego stood, relieved that they were still here and that Kim hadn't noticed her doing it. Relieved and a little guilty about hiding these from Kim. Still, she would tell her eventually, once she had worked out what to do with them. And she worked out the best way to explain them.

'So..is that it?' Kim asked, her backpack now bulging with the books packed neatly into it.

'Yup.' Shego nodded. 'No..wait. One more thing.'

Before Kim could ask what Shego darted towards the bed, her hand snaking under the pillow to grab something she slid into her bag before Kim got a good look. Which didn't stop Kim asking that question anyway. 'What was that?'

'The most important thing here.' Shego said honestly. 'I'll show you when I get home. Right now, I want to get out of here. Come on. Let's go.'

* * *

'Well..I'd never have taken you for a classics girl.' Kim said with slightly restrained laughter.

'I do have tastes beyond fine diamonds, priceless relics and gorgeous pumpkin headed princesses.' Shego replied, snagging the top book of the pile Kim was placing onto the small shelves that rested next to the window of their bedroom. Pride and Prejudice. Something she hadn't read in years. And was looking forward to reading again.

'Charmer.' Kim grinned. 'Are you sure this is everything you wanted to pick up? Still doesn't seem like much to me?'

'That's everything, Kimmie.' Shego nodded. 'It's more than enough for me. I suppose now that I have more space I can pick up a few more trinkets and oddments.'

'I suppose you could at that.' Kim replied. 'But I don't want to see that. I want to see what this most important thing you had to pick up was. Is.'

'Well..promise you won't laugh.' Shego said hesitantly. 'It's not something I've ever shown to anyone. Hardly something I could show to Drakken.'

Kim's soft nod was all the encouragement Shego needed to reach into her backpack and pull out what she still hoped was the only thing Kim thought as in there. It wasn't hard to see the anticipation in her eyes, anticipation Shego wasn't entirely sure wouldn't be dashed the second she pulled out the slightly worn leather bound book.

Which just goes to show how she shouldn't misjudge Kim if the surprised grin on her face was anything to go by. 'That is isn't it? It's a diary. Well, this is a day of firsts. I'd never have guessed you had a diary either.'

'Everyone needs an outlet.' Shego shrugged. 'And if it wasn't something I could show Drakken, what's inside certainly isn't anything I could talk to him about. And you know how talking to my family wasn't an issue. Hence my silent confident here.'

'And..am I in there?' Kim asked in a casual tone that didn't fool Shego for a second. It was only natural for her to be curious after all.

'Oh yes.' Shego said, fighting the urge to turn her back so Kim wouldn't see the blush tinging her cheeks. 'How could my nemesis not be. You have no idea what it felt like for me to come across someone who could fight as well as me.'

'Just tell me it's not all pictures of me with daggers through my neck.' Kim said with a chuckle.

'None of it is.' Shego promised. 'Okay, for the first two times I was pretty scathing. But after that well...things changed really. Even if I wasn't able to admit to myself I felt something back then. Admiration maybe. That's what I told myself. Respect maybe. Took years for me to figure out what it really was.'

'Well..seems there isn't just words about me in there.' Kim tugged at the narrow strip of pictures she had to know what it was without even really looking at it. 'I can't believe you kept this.'

'Could hardly get rid of it.' Shego smiled. 'How could I throw away the only pictures I had of us together. Even though it wasn't really me when we took these. What with my head being messed with. Still, I couldn't throw those memories away. That just didn't feel right.'

'I can understand that.' Kim said. 'I had a photo of you in my locker you know. Okay, it was a screen grab from a security camera. But I guess I kept it for the same reasons you did. Know my enemy to start with. Just to start with. The more it went on, the more we met, the more I wanted to know about you. Didn't really think it would go this far.'

'Can't say I'm complaining that it did.' Shego 'Maybe if we had met differently who knows how things could have gone. Or maybe if I'd been a different person. Less..grumpy I suppose. Less caught up in my own troubles. A little on the job flirting could have been nice. Would have been nice. '

'Might have made a nice change to the punching.' Kim grinned.

'Might have done.' Shego teased. 'Kissing you would have been a nice way to distract you mid fight. Although I'm not sure I could have done that and meant it. Not with my pride stopping me from admitting I cared about someone. Or the feeling I had to act that way. I don't know. Guess we can't change the past hmm?

'Maybe not. But it's not like we actually missed anything. Just took us a while to get to it. Which isn't a bad thing. Now, come on. Let's stop dwelling on the past. I'm beat and I don't feel like cooking. Maybe I don't want to live on takeout but right now I'm up for it.'

'Me too. What sounds good?'

'Something good and hot. Spicy.' Kim replied quickly. 'I'm sure we can find a good Indian takeout around here.'

'Indian it is. Lead on Princess.'

* * *

Kim had been good on her promise, a quick surf on the internet having picked out exactly what they were looking for. A decent local take out about ten minutes away. Which was really all the time it took for Kim to place the order, leaving Shego to set the table. Sure, they could have just eaten on the couch and she was sure they would do that at some point, no doubt the demands of their jobs meaning that sooner or later they would get home too exhausted to do little more than just crash on the couch and slowly work their way through a pizza while not really watching something on tv. After all, why would Shego care about that when she had Kim snuggled up next to her. As tempting a thought as that was, Shego right now wanted to make use of the admittedly limited crockery and cutlery they had to have a proper meal for once.

Hence her laying the table as quickly as she could, setting two places while leaving plenty of room for the trays of curried meat, rice, poppadoms and various dips that were no doubt very soon in their future. Now all they really needed was some...

'Hey..Princess...do tell me you ordered some mango chutney.' Shego called out. 'A curry is no good without it.'

'Are you playing backseat orderer?' Kim called back, teasing mirth obvious in her voice. 'Yes, of course I ordered some. Heck, I even threw in a couple of beers since I figured we deserve to relax a little.'

'I'd never have pegged you for a beer drinker.' Shego smirked, pleased that she had grabbed a couple of squat tumblers even if she hadn't exactly thought about what they had been going to drink.

'Hey. I'm not a kid any more.' Kim pointed out. 'And I don't think anyone can accuse you of being one either.'

'Not more than once.' Shego laughed. 'Well..except you Kimmie. You could get away with it. Just.'

'Sweet talker.' Kim replied. 'Anyway, how are you doing in there? This delivery should be...'

BZZZZ.

'Right outside?' Shego had already started to move towards the front door a scant second after she heard the buzzer. 'I'll get it.'

Pausing only to grab her wallet, Shego opened the door to be greeted by a scrawny youth in slightly oversized biker leathers who did at least manage to shoot her a friendly if nervous smile. 'Takeout from the Raj Palace?'

'I'd hope so.' Shego said flatly. 'What's the tab?'

'Huh?' The youth asked, prompting Shego to suppress a sigh.

'How much do I owe you?' Shego said.

'Oh..$35.' The youth replied, seeming more than a little relieved when Shego passed him exactly that much cash. 'Thank you. Have a good evening.'

'I will.' Shego replied, putting on a show of politeness by waiting until he had left before closing the door. Not out of rudeness but because the food smelt really good, driving home exactly how hungry she felt.

'What are you doing out there, Shego?' Kim teased. 'Not flirting I hope.'

'Hardly.' Shego smirked. 'Not my type.'

'Too blonde?'

'Too male.' Shego rewarded Kim with a grin as she strode back into the kitchen. 'I've got nothing against blondes. Now, let's eat.'

'As much as I don't want to make a habit of this, there is something to be said for a hassle free meal.' Kim said, idly crunching on a poppadom that Shego hadn't been able to finish; feeling comfortably full and wanting to leave it at that.

'I know what you mean.' Shego sighed contently. 'I don't think I could have faced cooking today. We've put in enough hard graft this weekend. I think we've earned a break before we go back to work tomorrow.'

'Killjoy.' Kim teased with a warm smile that removed any potential sting from those words.

'It's a shame, I know.' Shego agreed. 'I'd love to spend all week here if I could, settling in with you. Still, at least it should be a light week. Wrap up a few outstanding cases, get the new field office up and running. Piece of cake. Besides, we still have tonight and tomorrow morning to enjoy here. And I plan to enjoy every minute of it. I say we chuck everything here either in the bin or the dishwasher, fire up the DVD player and just binge watch something until one or both of us can't keep her eyes open any more.'

'I like the sound of that.' Kim grinned.

* * *

Shego's plan had gone off perfectly to plan, even if it had been her that had caved first. Well, her body had anyway. Try as she might she had followed her own prediction about not being able to keep her eyes open through even the start of the second movie. Not that she felt bad about that, it had been Kim's choice of film. Something she had deferred to her because of how tired she had been feeling. So tired she could barely remember the start. Come to think of it, she could barely remember making her way upstairs either. She must have done since she had changed into her loose t-shirt over matching black boy-shorts that settled nicely around her hips. Most likely with Kim's help since she was still sleeping next to her, an angelic smile of pure contentment gracing her face under the bright morning sun. Years of habit have made Shego something of a light sleeper. Light enough that if Kim had come up later than her, she would surely have woken her no matter how carefully she slipped into the bed. Making it a good thing that she had practiced getting back to sleep easily as well.

Still, there was going to be no getting back to sleep now. She was well and truly awake. So she might as well make herself useful. With all the care of her years as a thief Shego eased herself out from under the covers, pausing only to lay a delicate kiss on Kim's cheek. A kiss that made her stir but not awake, her smile growing a little broader. A risk maybe, but for some reason it didn't feel right to sneak away without some sign she would be back.

'I'm going soft.' Shego chuckled to herself, pausing only to throw a loose robe over her sleep-ware before she slipped downstairs. Not without a lingering glance back at Kim though, again struck by the wonder as to why it always hurt to leave Kim. Maybe because she feared that one time would be the last. Silly she knew. Yet a thought that kept creeping up on her.

A thought that Shego pushed away by the time she made her way downstairs, thankfully distracted by the plan quickly forming in her mind. Kim had said she wanted to enjoy this morning. Well, she was going to make it a special one. And she knew just how. Shego wasn't normally one for apps, not on the whole. But the one Kim had discovered last night was a godsend. Even more so the local bakery Shego had found that along with freshly baked bread and other assorted goodies also offered a delivery service. Having grabbed her phone it was the work of mere moments to order the breakfast basket that just as quickly caught her eye. A tap and it was on its way. Leaving her enough time to put on a pot of coffee Shego decided.

Just enough time it turned out. Shego had just left the coffee machine to finish off and had decided to check if her delivery was here when she heard a shuffle of feet outside the door. A sound that once would have prompted a very different reaction but now only directed Shego to pull the door open before the sound of the bell woke Kim.

'Wow. Good timing. Talk about being in the right place at the right time.' The delivery girl outside dressed in a short blue jacket over a pair of skinny jeans said with a smile far too peppy for someone who doubtless had been awake far longer than Shego.

'It's a skill.' Shego shrugged, that peppy smile showing how much of a morning person she was. Or how much she loved her job. Or both. 'Thanks for coming so quickly.'

'My pleasure.' She smiled in return. 'I hope you enjoy it.'

'Oh, we will.' Shego replied, quickly digging into her wallet for a $10 bill. 'Here. For you.'

'My turn for thanks then.' She tucked it into her back pocket. 'Have a nice day.'

'You too.' Shego closed the door as quietly as she opened it. It would be a shame to spoil everything by waking Kim now. A thought that stayed with her as she crept back upstairs pausing only to collect the two cups of coffee from the kitchen. And there in lay the one wrinkle in her plan. For despite all her care and customary stealth so ingrained she didn't even have to think about it Kim had awoken anyway. Maybe it had been some unconscious realisation that Shego wasn't there. After all how often had she been awoken by something as simple as Kim rolling over in her sleep, even if that brief stirring had been quickly rectified by a change in position of her own to snuggle closer to Kim again. There was nothing simple in the change of position Kim had adopted, now resting her head on one arm with her other draped loosely over her stomach yet leaving plenty of room for Shego to rejoin her.

An invitation Shego quickly took, her only pause coming from making sure the basket was safely resting on the bed where an accidental kick or shuffle wouldn't send it tumbling as she slipped gratefully back under the covers.

'Breakfast and coffee.' Shego grinned. 'Don't say I don't spoil you, princess.'

'I'd never say that.' Kim smiled as placed her cup of coffee to cool on the dresser beside the bed. 'Although I'm hoping you spoil me a lot more if I'm honest.'

'Oh are you?' Shego grinned with the same slowness that she snuggled closer to Kim, leaning in a little to lay a soft kiss on her cheek.

'Very much.' Kim laughed softly. 'I'm impressed you were able to whip all this up.'

'Drink some of that coffee Kimmie.' Shego smirked. 'I think you are still half asleep. I'm a woman of many talents it's true, but early morning baking isn't one of them. Or any kind of baking really. No, this was more of a spur of the moment thing. All thanks to a really helpful local bakery and the wonders of the internet.'

'Well..it still smells amazing.' Kim said through a yawn. 'Sorry. I think I will have a sip of coffee. Why don't you open that up and we can see what we've got.'

'All your favourites.' Shego promised, the rustle of the paper being pulled back releasing the sweet smell that so far had only be trickling into the room. 'Croissants, donuts, fresh baked fruit bread.'

'Some for you as well I hope.' Kim whispered, her arms slipping around Shego's waist softly. Softly as her breath that tickled over her ear and along her neck, her skin goose-bumping under that touch. Almost mirroring the way her nipples hardened under her gown and thin shirt, a reaction rising almost unbidden and bringing with it a wave of thoughts Shego felt were better left private right now. At least until she could find a way to somehow broach it with Kim.

'Of course. I love you but I'm not selfless.' Shego laughed easily to push those feelings away. 'If I was, I would have gone out to get this in person. I didn't, which leaves us more time to cuddle the morning away.'

'You know, I never get tired of cuddling.' Kim grabbed a croissant to munch on it in a manner Shego could almost have called reflective. 'Not that I used to do much of it before we met, even when Ron and I were dating.'

'Yet another thing I need to have words with that boy about.' Shego quipped, for once keeping her voice free of her customary sarcasm she reserved for Monkey Boy. 'He had no idea how to treat a girl right.'

Shego was careful not to say you, not wanting to rip open any old wounds by digging too much at Ron. Tempting as it was.

'He tried.' Kim said still rising to his defence just a little. 'His heart was in the right place. Just his head didn't know exactly where that was.'

'Well..to be honest I didn't either at his age.' Shego admitted. 'My first attempts at anything romantic I'm sure were just as clumsy and well intentioned as him.'

'Oh? Are we talking about first loves here Shego?' Kim teased lightly.

'Hardly.' Shego laughed. 'Little more than teenage flings, fumbling crushes that were fun but didn't exactly last. Still, I learned a lot from them. Like if you really want to treat a girl right, take her to a fancy resort with a huge four poster bed where we could cuddle all day without a care in the world.'

'One day, I'm going to have to take you up on that.' Kim said with a smile that grew a little as if she had thought of something which, if not pleased her, she at least found humorous. 'You've done that before, haven't you?'

'What? The resort thing? Never with anyone else.' Shego replied. 'By myself, lots of times, sure. Never had someone I wanted to share it with.'

'Sorry.' Kim said, sounding like she wasn't exactly sure why she used that word. 'I didn't mean to pry. I'm just curious I suppose. I've never really been with anyone besides Ron. Okay, I had a few crushes down the line. That's all they were though. I dunno..I'm just rambling. I guess at sometimes I still feel like a kid compared to you sometimes.'

'Why? Just because I've gone out with a few more people than you?' She asked, making sure to let a little mirth slip into her voice. 'They were hardly meaningful experiences Kimmie. Sure, we had fun. Sometimes a lot of fun. But that was really all it was. A little fun for both of us.'

'And by fun..you mean..well..' Kim's confidence fell away to a hesitant almost stammer that Shego couldn't help finding endearing even as she had a feeling Kim had stumbled into the elephant in the room she had been wrestling with for a while.

'What? Sex? You can say it Princess.' Shego replied lightly. 'Yes, we had sex. Sometimes.'

'See..that's what I mean.' Kim was blushing now, her cheeks tinged with a pink glow she made no effort to hide. 'It's silly maybe but I can't help feeling I missed out on that.'

'Kimmie, you just got out of high school two years ago.' Shego reminded. 'You've hardly had time to miss out on anything. I was older than you are before started even thinking about that. Still plenty of time for that.'

'I missed out on being your first though.' Kim responded.

'Kimmie, you wouldn't have wanted to be my first.' Shego laughed warmly. 'It was five minutes of..pleasurable company before we both fell asleep. Hardly world shaking stuff.'

'I suppose not.' Kim said sounding genuinely reassured. And not just forcing that either. Shego knew her well enough to tell when she was forcing something. 'Now..this breakfast isn't going to eat itself. So let's eat. Then I plan on taking a nice long shower.'

'You know..that sounds like a good idea to me.' Shego grinned.

* * *

Shego lay stretched out on the bed, looking far more relaxed than she actually felt. Not that she was worried, more alert; her ears pricked for the first sound of water running in the shower. A sound that would indicate that the coast was clear for her. She could have not waited of course, could just have done what she needed to do the very second Kim had slipped out to grab her shower. But that would have risked Kim walking back in on her at a very ackward moment. So..she waited. Waited not just until she heard the water running but for a few moments after that. Only then did she feel safe enough to quickly collect the small black strong box she had slipped under the bed as soon as they had returned from Drakken's yesterday. A box that quickly yielded to the code Shego entered in the padlock, clicking open easily to led the lid be opened to reveal a small gold pin, a flawless ruby necklace and a not insubstantial diamond that sparkled in the morning light.

A trio of items that brought not the usual sweet swell of satisfaction Shego usually felt viewing such treasures as these but a odd pang of guilt no less painful for its suddenness. To be honest, Shego couldn't really remember where she had acquired them, literally being simply a number of pieces from down the years that someone somewhere was most likely still looking for.

It was mostly for that reason that Shego hadn't tried to see them. They were still too hot, to recognisable if someone was still actively watching for them in a sale. That and they were her insurance, something saved for a rainy day. It wasn't like she needed to sell them. She had acquired many more things down the years that were much easier to convert into ready cash. Somehow Shego found it hard to stay stolen. Far harder than it had been years ago. Another sign no doubt of the effect Kim had had on her. Or maybe just of the changes she was able to allow in herself.

Either way, she hadn't needed or wanted to sell them. She still had a few accounts hidden away from Global Justice and unknown to Kim. Accounts cunningly laundered and creatively invested through a series of dummy companies. But these were her final fallback if things went wrong. Wrong. Shego rolled that word around her head in time with another pang of guilt.

It felt wrong to be hiding these from Kim. But worse was the fear of how she might react if she found out she had been hiding something from her criminal past. Something that was..let's face it..stolen property. There. She'd said it. Stolen. True it was stolen by someone very much deserved to have it stolen from him but Shego wasn't exactly sure Kim would agree with that distinction.

On the whole it was very much for the best to just stash them away somewhere safe, somewhere out of the house. Rent a security deposit box maybe. She still had a few contacts who wouldn't bat an eyelid at some..questionably sourced items. It was just a matter of contacting them. In the mean time, they would be safe enough here, tucked away safely behind the books she had brought back with her as well.

* * *

Oddly enough, Shego wasn't the only one with something on her mind right now. Something made obvious by the way Kim sighed as she tipped her head back under the shower spray, that simple action doing little to soothe her like it usually did.

Try as she might, and she was trying quite hard, she couldn't shake the thoughts of Shego's recollections. Not in a jealous way, more from a sense of..well...curiosity. Curiousity that had been in the back of her mind ever since she and Shego had become a couple. Even if it had taken a huge leap forward since they had talked about moving in together. Or maybe that was just a coincidence, the development of their relationship coupled with hers as a person having provided the confluence to bring these questions and thoughts out into the fore of her mind.

Kim wouldn't exactly call herself prudish when it came go sex. She had received, in a hesitant fumbling kind of way, the birds and the bees talk from her father when he felt she was old enough. Which thankfully was followed by a much more frank and insightful conversation with her mother. One that went a little beyond the hesitantly scripted school sex ed class, memories of which still made her cringe just a little. But all of those, for all their faults and strengths had been about..well..boys. Girls hadn't really entered into it. Which left Kim feeling more than a little adrift. Girls hadn't exactly been on her radar back then.

All of which amounted to questions she didn't exactly have the answers too. Even though, at its very core, pleasing a woman was really no different from pleasing a man. Lots of things were the same, right? Certainly more than the differences. But it was still the differences that occupied Kim's thoughts right now.

Would it really feel so different if it was Shego? If it was her hands? Her mouth? Would she use her mouth? That sudden question left Kim feeling lost, blushing a little as she couldn't help imagining Shego's mouth kissing down over her stomach, inching closer to where her hands had started to stray almost of their own volition.

Kim was no stranger to a little..solo exploration of course. Teen adventurer or not, she had still gone through those private moments of exploration that all teens delved into during those secret moments of discovery. But would it really feel so different with someone else? Kim had no easy answer to that but she couldn't deny that the thought of Shego curled up against her back with her hand slipped between her thighs was more than a little appealing.

That lack of answers didn't exactly stop Kim's growing fantasy from continuing before her eyes, seeing Shego parting her lips with just the right amount of softness to press against the place that had only known the touch of her slow fingers. Fingers that were even now moving to mimic the actions of the dreamlike Shego was performing, parting and caressing her wet folds only to dip a finger sweetly inside, a slow press that had her hips press forward to meet it.

Somehow this felt different, different from the times she had masturbated late at night, her near exhausted body prone on the bed as her fingers tickled and stroked her right towards her pleasure. Like it was out of her control somehow. Everything felt..heightened. The patter of the shower, the trickle of water down her neck, the steady sound of her breathing. All..enhanced somehow.

Enhanced by nothing else but the simple fantasy of Shego pleasing her right here and right now, her fingers not Kim's weaving the skilful dance of pleasure against her womanhood. Kim's breath caught, trapped deep in her throat for a long second as her mind was not just filled but awash with new thoughts and questions that made her legs tremble just to think of them.

What would it feel like to have Shego here with her, to feel her skin against hers as she tugged her closer under the shower. Would it feel as soft as her hands? Softer? Warm surely. Warmer even than the water that surrounded her. Soft as the imagined kisses on her navel, her waist and then lower. Kisses that would surely have made Kim's legs tremble as much in fantasy as the reality of her slow touch.

For her legs did tremble, shaking with suppressed pleasure as her fingers slipped a little deeper only to retreat to let her feel that sweet, soft penetration again. It was with a breath as shaky as that ripple of motion that Kim froze, suddenly stock still as her crotch flared with a wave of warmth that made her hand practically leap away.

It was on that breathing that Kim focused herself, on the soft rise and fall of her chest as the blaze of heat faded to a slow warmth that still tickled between her legs. Call it an odd choice if you would, but she hadn't wanted that pleasure to end just yet.

With that same caution, Kim eased her fingers back into her sex. All the caution in the world did nothing to stop her from leaning to support herself against the wall of the shower, her free arm locked straight in a wonderful tension that was sweet torture in itself. How her nipples ached for even the touch of a single finger; a touch that was denied as she struggled simply to stay standing. Which didn't stop her mind adding it's own wishful stimulation. Adding and expanding on her wish for just one touch. A finger. Lips. A tongue. A concerto of sweet touches she thought she might just go mad. Or explode just from the thought of it. Either luckily or unluckily, it was a thought she had no time to actually explore.

The soft shuffle outside the shower was all the warning that Kim got. But it was enough for her heightened instincts to kick in, hands moving almost with a guilty haste to grab a bottle of shampoo which she was working as casually as she could into her hair when Shego entered. Making Kim very grateful she had her back towards her so she couldn't see her still hard nipples. And even more grateful that Shego seemed to have her mind on more mundane things.

'Well..all deference to Betty..' Shego grinned as she reached past Kim to grab the shampoo for herself. '...but I'm not going to rush for her this morning. Not a chance.'

'We do have to get back to reality at some point.' Kim said softy.

'Maybe.' Shego mock pouted. 'Doesn't mean we have to go rushing around. Not like we have any serious cases waiting for us. Or anything that we couldn't do on the flight up there really. File our reports and we are done really.'

'I can't argue with that. But we still have a job to do.' Kim reminded.

'I suppose so.' Shego reluctantly agreed. 'Still, we can still take a few more hours here. It's still early. That will make Betty all the more pleased to see us I'm sure.'

* * *

'Well..I'm glad to see you both.' Dr Director said with the barest hint of a smile. 'How did the move go?'

'Pretty much moved in.' Kim replied. 'We are still waiting on a few new pieces of furniture to be delivered but we can manage without a them for a bit.'

'That's good. And I suppose that ties in to the news I have for you.' Dr Director continued. 'I know you were both expecting to have more time before this went live. Believe me, so was I. But some wheels have started turning faster than I imagined. Fast enough that we will be ready to open the Middleton Field Office tomorrow.'

'I see.' Shego bit back a sigh. 'This wasn't something you could have told us before we flew all the way out here?'

'Not when I only found out about it five minutes before you landed.' Dr Director countered. 'Even if I had found out early this morning, I would have still needed you to fly out here. That isn't the only new development I'm afraid. And not one I would have chosen if I didn't think you two were the best choice for this.'

'The best choice for what?' Kim asked with the same caution Shego was feeling.

'To deal with the appointment of your newest team member.' Betty quickly held up a hand to forestall any comments. 'I know. I know you wanted to have control over the choice to add anyone to the team but this is a special case. And one that you are specially acquainted with.'

'I don't see why we need another agent at all.' Shego crossed her arms firmly. 'We have been doing great just as we are.'

'Ahh..well..this isn't an agent.' Dr Director hesitated for a second as if she was building up to something they didn't want to hear. 'It's not unheard of for Global Justice to offer probation to criminals who want to amend for past crimes. And given your experience with this person from both sides of...'

'No way.' Shego practically snapped. 'Not a chance. I'm not having Drakken anywhere near Kimmie. I'll kill him first.'

'Trust me. Drakken isn't going anywhere. Not for a long time.' Dr Director promised.

'Then who...' Kim asked slowly.

'I think it's best if I show you.' Dr Director replied.

'...at this place. Just look at it. All the tech and the gizmos and cool stuff you have here. Give me a month and a mutagenic reconstructionater and a gene splicer and all the genetic samples I need and..'

'DN Amy?' Kim rounded on Dr Director at the same time as Shego, both of them tearing their eyes away from the bespectacled and sweater clad scientist who was pouring over the lab they had been lead too. 'You can't be serious about this.'

'It's not my choice.' Dr Director said firmly. 'She is willing to work with us to reduce her sentence. I'm no happier than you are about this. But she is far less likely to pull the wool over your eyes. Well, I still don't like it. Neither do I. But I can't stop this from happening.'

'That hardly makes me feel any better.' Shego shared a glance with Kim that was quickly broken as DN Amy practically skipped towards them. 'Figured I'd have to come over and say hello rather than wait for you two to stop hiding over there. Don't give me that look. So we have some history together. Water under the bridge. It's not like I'm holding a grudge for you locking me up. Or your girlfriend blasting me that one time. So let's just try to get on. What do you say?'

'Yeah...sure. Why not.' Shego said dryly, sharing another glance with Kim that mirrored exactly the same thought in her eyes. Just one sarcastic thought. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Definitely on a role now and getting closer to the main thrust of this story arc. Im hoping that this isn't feeling like slow going or that it's dragging its heels. But I'm doing my best to set the scene for upcoming events so I hope that all of this will make sense. I'm looking forward to getting onto writing the main thrust of this story I had in the back of my head when I started writing my first KiGo fic all those years ago.

As usual, comments and reviews are always welcome. Don't hesitate to drop me a pm as well. I'm open for story commissions and requests if interested. Mereel Skirata.


	5. Chapter 5

Settling Down Chapter 5

Series: Kim Possible

Pairing: KiGo (Kim x Shego)

Contains lesbian relationship and characters. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

* * *

The sounds of soft almost furtive footsteps greeted Kim as she gingerly made her way downstairs, feeling as much as seeing her way through the early morning light that barely illuminated the stair and hallway. Unlike the bright electric light pouring from the kitchen where a long shadow flitted from one side of the kitchen to the other, each movement followed by the heavy opening and closing of drawers and cupboards.

Even dressed in her loose sleep pants and shirt Kim moved as quickly and stealthily as if she was dressed for a mission, her purposeful movement carrying her into the kitchen and behind the obliviously focused figure.

'Something I can help you find?' Kim asked softly. Soft or not the figure before her still leapt around with a guiltily furtive smile.

'Princess.' Shego breathed deeply, her head dipped almost like she was embarrassed. 'I didn't hear you come down.'

'Like I didn't hear you wake.' Kim smiled even as she stifled as yawn. 'How long have you been up?'

'Only an hour or so.' Shego replied, again sweeping the cloth across the counter.

'Seems like you've done a lot for an hour.' Kim said, glancing pointedly at the conspicuously absent pile of boxes that had been stacked by the side of the kitchen door last night.

'Not much.' Shego shrugged. 'Just unloaded the last of the new kitchen stuff we didn't get around too last night. And swept in here. Dusted the living room. And the hall.'

'No..not much at all.' Kim replied with a smile. The last of the new kitchen stuff had been the three boxes of crockery, cutlery and glasses Shego had snapped up for a bargain online, three boxes they had only broken into last night to check out what they looked like in the flesh. So to speak. Three boxes that Shego had indeed stacked away herself while Shego slept. 'You really are feeling nervous about this, aren't ya?'

'Nervous?' Shego paused in her cleaning to fix Kim with a confused glance she didn't buy for a second. 'Me?'

'Yes, nervous. And yes, you.' Kim replied gently. 'I can understand why. Given how long you and your mother were apart it's bound to be a little odd seeing her again. Having her staying here has to be something else altogether.'

There it was, the little flicker Kim knew to look for in Shego's eyes when she was suppressing her worry about something. Others might have missed it, but not her. It was completely understandable for her to be nervous. Having only just started to mend the bridge between them a scant month ago things were still a little awkward between them. Which was exactly the reason why when Shego heard that Isabel would be spending a week in Middleton she had offered to let her stay here. Something of an impromptu visit, which if Kim was honest, might have been part of the reason for Shego being so antsy.

'Well..okay..I guess I am a little nervous.' Shego admitted. 'We've only just reconnected and I don't want to do anything to ruin that.'

'I'd hardly think a house that was maybe a little cluttered in a just moved in kinda way would have ruined everything.' Kim said pointedly. 'But I guess it's natural to want to make a good impression. I imagine I'd be doing the same if my mum was coming to stay over.'

'Except that your mother has already seen the place.' Shego remarked. 'Are you sure you are okay with this? I mean, I could...'

'What? Pack her off to a Hotel?' Kim laughed. 'I think it's a bit late to be asking that, Shego. Besides, my answer hasn't changed since you first asked me. I wouldn't feel right sending her away when who knows how long it could be before she gets to visit again. Besides, I'm looking forward to meeting her as well, remember?'

'Yeah...I guess I'm just being silly.' Shego tossed the cloth in the sink with a deep sigh. 'Although maybe I'm not the only one feeling a little nervous. You just used the word 'besides' twice in the same sentence. You only repeat like that when your nervous.'

'Well..maybe just a little.' Kim admitted.

'Well...you're right. We don't have anything to worry about.' Shego said, apparently taking the growing conversation as a good reason to abandon cleaning in favour of eating if the way she grabbed two plates from the counter to place them down next to the already sliced loaf of bread in the middle of the table and surrounded by a selection of spreads. 'We've actually done a pretty good job with this place.'

Clearly cleaning hadn't been the only thing on Shego's mind, since she had also found time to set out breakfast for them both as well. Something Kim made a private note to do for her over this next week. Not that Shego had exactly been monopolising that. Kim had done her fair share of making breakfast for her recently, making more than one trip to the bakery Shego had ordered from on their first morning here. But as small a gesture as it was she just wanted one less thing for Shego to have to think about.

'Pretty good?' Kim laughed, slipping out of her thoughts quickly. 'I think it looks amazing. You wouldn't know we moved in so recently.'

'Yeah.' Shego said with a soft squeeze of Kim's hand. 'I'm just being silly. Let's eat and then we can get to work. If I'm lucky someone will have made a terror threat or something to take my mind off things.'

* * *

'We've had a terror threat.' The hologram of Dr Director said without preamble as soon as Kim and Shego entered the control room. 'And when I say we, I mean Middleton.'

I was joking. Shego very much hoped that thought translated across the glance she shot towards Kim. A glance that Kim seemed to catch in the brief second before the green skinned agent switched back to her business face. 'Where? I'm guessing you have more specifics than that?'

'Normally we would. Terrorists typically like to use those details to create as much panic as possible.' Dr Director continued without an ounce of that emotion on her face as Shego expected. Heck, Dr Director would likely be calm if she was in the room threatened with a terrorist attack. 'But this time we have nothing I'm afraid. At least, not on the location of the threat. Analysis of the message indicates it's the same group who attacked the technology expo. (see tearing the world down) And it certainly fits with their M.O. I fear we may have discovered what they intend to do with the drone prototype they stole. If they have been able to mass produce it, something we can't rule out, then it could be a potent weapon that could strike anywhere without warning.'

'Well..that doesn't bother me as much as it could mean that spry little minx that attacked me there could be involved.' Shego growled. A subtle reaction that belied the frustration she still felt by that defeat. Being beaten by Kim she could take. But by someone else, that smarted. Okay, so it's her ego talking, doesn't mean she doesn't feel it.

'That's a real possibility.' Dr Director conceded. 'We do think we have a lead on her though. Amiko Tsubasa.'

Almost as if those words were a cue a second image appeared in the air besides Dr Director, the flickering blue resolving into a striking Asian woman with short cut hair that hung in a styled bang over icy focused eyes. It was those eyes that drew Shego's attention with a lurch of equally icy shock. Not because she recognised them but she recognised the look. That had been her look once, her face set in exactly the same contemptuously dismissive mask before her.

'I've heard of her.' Kim said slowly. 'Isn't she some kind of martial arts expert?'

'And gun for hire. Well..fists for hire. Origins unknown. Appeared on the criminal scene about ten years ago by earliest records, making a name for herself by defeating an entire Japanese SWAT team trying to break up an underground fighting ring. Rarely does she operate outside of Japan but we have received reports she might be here in Middleton. Certainly a positive identification was made of her arriving in Go City on a private plane. Either way, she is just the kind of muscle a developing terror cell or network would hire to protect its interests.'

'So...we aren't likely to actually run into her during this attack.' Kim asked.

'Not her M.O.' Dr Director replied. 'And not our biggest problem right now. We have to do all we can to protect against this attack. Local law enforcement and security forces are already on alert and guarding the most high-profile targets. I want you and your team in the air and patrolling the city centre.'

'We can do that.' Kim replied.

* * *

Kim had been true to her word. Thanks to Molly having the Drop craft already on standby it was a matter of scant minutes before the foursome was in the air and headed towards the city centre. Which was still a large area to cover for just one aircraft, no matter its speed or the skills of its pilot. Luckily for them Molly's skills are more than just flying over and around things. Without Kim having even having to make the suggestion, Molly had plotted a course towards the very centre of the bustling commercial district which was no less busy than usual.

'Still a lot of people down there.' Drake remarked from his position at the starboard hatch as Molly drifted steadily between two tower blocks, the necessarily reduced speed allowing him to see the crowds of shoppers and business people down on the ground. 'I still think we should have warned people.'

'And say what?' Molly called back. 'That something, somewhere, sometime, is going to be attacked? That would do little more than create blind panic all over the city. Making the whole situation much more difficult to control.'

'Hardly much control if someone starts shooting down there.' Drake countered. 'Then we'd have real panic on our hands, a stampede going on while we are trying to take down one or more shooters.'

'It's not like we even know what kind of attack this is going to be.' Kim reminded. 'When these guys attacked the Expo it was digitally, not physically. We could just as easily be looking at a Cyber-attack of some sort.'

'Or an attack using those drones to compromise a cyber system.' Shego mused. 'Most networks and server systems are designed to deal with external digital attacks. Something that could plug into a system remotely could bypass any traditional security.'

'You know..that's a point.' Drake conceded. 'It's one thing for onsite security to stop a lone hacker from breaching a building but send in two of those drones and nothing could stop them from plugging into a mainframe and causing havoc anywhere they wanted. Banks. Hospitals. Airports even.'

'Speaking of airports, your mother is arriving today didn't you say?' Drake chuckled softly.

'Oh? Is that today?' Molly asked, of course she did. Shego hadn't exactly made a secret of it, tempting as that might have been to her old instincts. Something she would willingly talk about with Kim wasn't something to hide from her other colleagues, new as they might be.

'Of course. Why else do you think Shego is wound up tighter than usual?' Drake replied.

Shego paused. Not a deliberate pause but more a..surprised hesitation. Once, had anyone else but Kim made a crack like that, it would have pitched her right into a wave of scathing sarcastic fury. Or worse. Yet..it didn't. Had Mego said it or Drakken she was sure she would have followed that pattern. Which only made her restraint with her teammates all the odder. Maybe it was just another sign of how much she was starting to trust them, like them even. Also...and while she wasn't exactly sure if this bothered her or not..she felt an odd pang of self-consciousness that Drake had noticed.

Yes, she had told them about her mother's visit. She was long past keeping secrets. But too think that somehow her mask or control had slipped was humbling. Slipped. Did it slip? Or did you just relax it? It was a good question, the answer to which Shego suspected lay somewhere between the two.

'Well. I think it's understandable.' Molly added. 'I'd probably feel the same if my mother was coming to visit.'

'Yes, well. Unlike me, you haven't gone years without seeing your mother.' Shego pointed out.

'No..I just wish I had.' Molly sighed. 'No..it's not really that bad. She's not really that bad. Just pushy sometimes over things she thinks I need rather than what I want. Doesn't mean that we don't get on. She just tries too hard sometimes.'

'I guess that's what I'm worrying about.' Shego sighed. 'Trying too hard and wanting this to work and yet screwing it up.'

'Then don't worry.' Drake said. 'Often just by worrying we create the thing we fear. Just be yourself and you should be fine.'

'Let's hope that works about this terror threat too.' Kim remarked. 'Like Drake said, we want to avoid the panic caused if they attack a hospital or something.'

'Well..Dr Director has arranged for those targets to be protected.' Drake reminded. 'Hopefully they will see the precautions in place and back off from trying anything. Besides...'

Whatever Drake had been going to say was left a mystery as Molly suddenly and sharply banked the Dropship around hard left. 'Middleton PD is reporting they have lost contact with a SWAT Team at Middleton Airport.' Molly said coolly. 'Could be nothing, but my hunch is we had better get there fast.

'Yes. But will it be fast enough.' Shego mused.

* * *

'Maybe we were too fast? Everything looks okay.' Shego pondered, her eyes scanning the tarmac below as Molly skilfully brought the aircraft around on a course clear of any flight paths.

'Maybe.' Kim sounded like she didn't believe that any more than Shego did. Which she didn't. But if this place had been attacked, she would have expected to see some sign of it. 'We should still check on this SWAT Team. Does anyone have a visual?'

'Well..if by visual you mean about ten police officers gathered around an Armoured Police Van they can't seem to get into, then I'd say yes.' Molly said without even hesitating as she brought them into a smooth landing. 'It's off to my ten-o clock, 1500 meters distant. Use the Port Hatch. I'll join you when I've secured here.'

Simply by virtue of being closer, Kim was the first out on the tarmac with an easy leap. Which also meant she was the first to be in the line of sight of a not very happy police sergeant who practically slammed his hat on his head before striding towards her.

'We have everything in hand here, thank you.' He snapped, nothing in his brusque tone sounding remotely thankful from where Shego stood. Which luckily for him was not up in her face like he was Kim's. otherwise he was likely to have received a less measured response than he did.

'Well..seeing as I don't know what happened, I can't speak to that.' Kim replied steadily. 'We heard that you had lost contact with your SWAT Team. Now, if all we are talking about is a simple radio failure then I'd say yes, you do.'

'Still doesn't make it your business.' The sergeant growled.

'Well..I think my superior might disagree.' Kim continued. 'And you didn't answer my question. What happened here?'

'Nothing for you spooks to worry about.' The sergeant replied. 'Just a little electronic issue fried all the electrics on the SWAT van. But we will have them out soon enough. So you can just..'

'What? Just leave?' Drake said before Shego could jump in. 'Really? That is a state of the art vehicle. Barely two years into its production run if I'm any judge. Hardened electronics, backups and redundancies. Initially designed for military use, it was streamlined for civilian hazardous duty. And you say all the electrics just fried? I'd say that's highly unlikely.'

'Know a lot about this do you?' The sergeant snapped, his ire rounding now on Drake who seemed about as phased by it as Kim.

'More than you it seems.' Drake nodded to the van. 'I'm guessing you missed the charring on the tarmac. And the ozone smell in the air. Almost exactly what you get when a car receives a lightning strike. I'd say your van was hit by some concentrated electrical discharge.'

'Oh yes?' The sergeant retorted. 'Have you seen the sky? It's a clear as a summer's day. It is a summer's day in fact. So if that's the best your little spook group can do then I think...'

'Down!' Molly's shout from the Drop Ship came just in time, her position from the hatch having proved perfect to spot the trio of shapes rising into the air from behind the main terminal.

Shego had no idea if she, Drake or Kim moved first. And certainly had no idea what became of the assembled police officers as everything around her went crazy. Almost distractedly and in a weird kind of slow motion Shego felt her hair standing on end as she threw herself to the ground just as a focused beam of electricity lanced across the tarmac.

Despite all that confusion the three of them had the same idea it turned out as Shego raced towards the closest cover, only to find Drake and Kim hunched behind it yet wisely not touching it.

'So..now there are three of these Drones?' Drake asked, obviously having caught the same brief glance of the airborne shapes that Shego had.

'Looks like it.' Shego agreed. 'Guess we found our little terrorist target after all.'

'Yeah..but what do they want? They just seem to be focusing on us.' Kim nodded to where the Drones were hovering between the three agents and the cops who had scrambled for cover in the terminal.

'Good.' Shego replied. 'Let's keep it that way. Molly, are you okay?' Shego tapped her earpiece more out of habit, a subtle reassurance that the discrete device was still there. 'Good. Stay where you are and close the hatch. The hull should protect the electronics inside and we might need our ride if these things flee.'

'To say nothing of your pilot.' Molly replied dryly.

'Goes without saying.' Shego continued. 'We will try to keep these things pinned down here.'

'Might be all we can do.' Drake checked his sidearm with a clack. 'I'm not sure how much damage we can do.'

'I'm more worried about the damage they could do to us.' Kim's eyes flicked to the furrow left by the electric bolt. 'Let's not get hit by that.'

'How did you stop the last one?' Drake asked.

'Not easily. And that one wasn't armed.' Kim replied. 'Who knows what other tricks they have. Still..we have too...Blast it.'

Kim's soft curse was drowned out by the discordant shriek of shattering glass and rending metal as almost on the same instinct the three drones crashed through the rear wall of the terminal like it was butter.

'After them.' Kim shouted. 'We need to get the people to safety.'

'Sergeant, start an evacuation.' Kim said as firmly as she dragged the stunned officer back to his feet. You just have officers at the front yes? Radio them and get them getting everyone out. We'll slow those things down.'

'Think he will do it?' Drake asked as they broke into a run.

'I think so. I just hope we can do ours.' Kim said.

Kim's fears largely proved to be unfounded. Not that Shego hadn't shared them. It was just that she, Kim and Drake were all surprised to find the drones hadn't gone much further than the corridor they had just turned into, hovering almost as if they were looking for something.

Not wanting to give them the chance to find it Drake snapped off a shot that ripped right through the left side of the Drone, sending a shower of sparks along the rent metal and slashed wires. Sadly that seemed to be the extend of the damage given how it stayed airborne. Certainly it was intact enough to stay with its fellows as they zoomed away deeper into the building, the door at the end of the corridor not slowing them down at all.

At least it wasn't there to slow down Kim, Shego and Drake either as they raced after the three Drones, just about managing to keep them in their sights until the twisting corridors suddenly and horrifically opened up to the worst place imaginable. The central concourse which, to the assembled groups horror, was still full of mingling passengers.

Mingling at least until the roar of the Drones engines cut through the focused hive of activity, what had once been a freely flowing ripple of movement turned in an instant into one frozen mass of people, all of them staring in a mix of emotions from interest to confusion to anxiety.

'Everyone. Get out of here. Now.' Shego had no idea if anyone actually heard Kim's urgent shout or not, the sheer breadth of the concourse making it impossible for her voice to reach everyone. Yet Kim wasn't waiting on just the effects of her words.

Seemingly powered by the same frantic energy in her voice, Kim broke into a run which itself turned into a fiercely accurate jump kick that connected with a solid clang against the side of the closest Drone. True the impact did little damage itself but the force of it was enough to drive the Drone crashing into the heavy steel rail that lined the edge of the raised balcony they emerged on.

With a jarring scrape of rending metal that made Shego's teeth ache, the rail buckled under the impact, the Drone bouncing away across the floor having suffered no small amount of buckling itself; leaving it with one bent wing and an engine that given how it spluttered was barely holding together.

Luckily that sudden moment of movement and impact had stirred the crowd out of its shocked hesitation, aided by the sudden flurry of uniforms as the police finally arrived to start guiding the crowd out. Shego had seen and processed all of that in a second, just about to follow up on that with a strike on the Drone that Kim beat her to.

Her follow up kick was no less devastating than the first, both feet driving into the already weakened metal and sending the Drone crashing into the floor with a shower of sparks and a small explosion that flipped it head over heels.

'One down.' Kim said. 'Let's keep the other two..'

'Too late. They are splitting up.' Drake pointed to the pair of Drones that smartly drifted away from each other; one swooping down to the still crowded concourse while the other retreated back into the terminal again.

'Stop that one.' Kim jabbed a finger down below her. 'I'll get the other.'

'On it.' Shego called, already racing for the closest set of stairs down to the concourse. A concourse still too crowded for her to even think about using her plasma. It was still too much of a risk. With Drake close behind Shego bounded down the steps two at a time, both of them arriving at ground level at practically the same moment.

Instantly when she reached solid ground Shego tracked around for the Drone only to see it peeling away from them trailing smoke and listing to one side. It was only after she had processed that that Shego's eyes drifted to Drake and his recently discharged sidearm.

'You..hit that on the run?' Shego asked.

'You're the ex-super villain who can shoot green fire from your hands and you are surprised by what I can do?' Drake replied. 'It's just lucky they aren't more armoured. I just clipped it though. I'd need a really good shot to bring it down.'

'I'll give you one.' Shego said, racing out into the already thinned crowd, the majority of which had already reached the doors and fled to the relative safety outside. Which still left a lot of people it could target if she gave it a chance. Which sadly it had found, the damaged Drone swooping down on a mother and daughter crouched huddled by a trash can. Shego didn't even hesitate. Worried about the use of her plasma she might be but that didn't mean she didn't have other options.

Yanking up the sandwich board style sign from beside the shop to her left, Shego hurled it with all her might against the Drone. The sign itself shattered on impact but that impact was enough to drive the Drone away from its target for a few seconds. Scant seconds as it turned out but those seconds were enough for Drake to line up his aim and with two well placed shots send the Drone crashing down to the ground. Barely had it skidded to a halt before Shego leapt to drive her claws through its body, her strike clearly having hit something vital as with one last gasp its engines fluttered and died.

'Well..that could have been harder.' Drake cautiously joined Shego, his weapon still trained on the downed Drone.

'Year. Let's just hope Kim is having similar luck.'

* * *

Kim wasn't having much luck. Okay, she was keeping the Drone just about in her sights but it was faster than her. There was no way around that. Certainly too fast to catch up with on foot. Thankfully she didn't have to keep up with it that way.

For reasons Kim couldn't exactly figure out the Drone veered away from the open corridors where it surely had the advantage and smashed its way into one of the doors that lined it, the shattered sign on the equally ruined remains of that door clearly reading 'Server Room.'

'Now..what do you want in here?' Kim muttered, her voice echoing around the dimly lit room filled with tall banks of CPU's, modems and other whirring computer components. 'And where are you now?'

That was very much the question on Kim's mind as she advanced further into the room, almost expecting to hear the crackle of electricity behind her with every step she took. In this darkened environment it would almost have been too easy for it to sneak up on her. Yet..somehow..she was the one that managed that fete.

When Kim cautiously peeked her head around the corner of one of the tower Servers the last thing she had expected to see was the Drone hovering before another identical Server almost intently, the rapid flickering of the lights that dotted the front of the computer showing some kind of download was taking place.

'Can't have that.' Kim decided, quickly weighing her options. Even without her grappling hook it was the work of a moment and two quick jumps to bring herself up on top of the Servers with a perfect view of the Drone. 'Here goes. I hope they backed this up.'  
With that, Kim leapt down with all the power she could muster; her weight perfectly aimed so that her feet drove the Drone not just down but forwards as well. Forwards with enough ferocity that its nose pierced through the Server with a harsh crackle of electricity. Electricity that Kim sprang away from just in the nick of time, launching into a backflip to land a few feet away from the Drone which hadn't fared so well. Overloaded by the power surge it had no chance before the surging electricity  
fried all of its systems.

'Now..what did you want here?' Kim asked again.

* * *

'Seems the Drone you stopped in the Server Room was trying to download data from the airports records.' The Holographic Dr Director addressed the assembled foursome that had immediately returned to the control room as soon as Molly had landed back at base. 'As to what it was trying to access, we have no idea I'm afraid. All the data on the records that were accessed have been corrupted by the power surge.'

'Couldn't the Airlines help us with that?' Kim asked.

'They aren't feeling very cooperative with us right now.' Dr Director replied. 'They are blaming us for the damage to their Servers but I'll worry about that. Right now, I'm more worried about the motives of this group. This was a highly sophisticated attack that didn't really seem to achieve anything at all. With this level of technology they could have attacked anywhere. But they didn't. Why?'

'Maybe because we attacked exactly where we wanted.'

The sound of this unexpected voice..cool..mechanical..emotionless..clearly surprised Dr Director as much as it did the other assembled agents. But not as much as the other hologram that flickered to life beside her. Equally emotionless it was little more than an expressionless human head lacking any real distinguishing features or sign of life beyond the jerky moving of its lips. 'We struck where we desired and proved our aims today. Not just to you. But the world.'

'Tell me this is another recorded message they send.' Shego said flatly.

'No..this is...our systems here have been compromised.' Dr Director said slowly. 'It's..I don't know..broadcasting from everywhere. We can't track a signal.'

'Just another sign of our power.' The head continued without pride or any other emotion. 'For we are powerful. One and many. Many and one. But mostly one. And we have taken the first step on our plan. Too long have you hidden in the shadows. But no longer. We will pull you into the light and show you too the world. Our attacks will continue and you will have no choice but to reveal yourself by responding. And through that response the world will see you and how weak you are. For you are weak and will fall before our superior technology. Our Technologic. For that is who we are. And we will tear down all that you are.'

'Well..that was creepy.' Molly replied as the head faded. 'How could our systems be compromised like that?'

'I have no idea.' Dr Director replied. 'Still..now we know what we are up against. So I want all of you stood down and rested. I'm sure we will be dealing with them again soon enough.'

* * *

'Okay..so her room is ready to go. I checked that before we came out.' Shego's voice mingling with the sounds of the traffic Kim was herself mingling with, easily pulling across two lanes to settle in the middle of the Freeway. While Kim's eyes and mind were fully focused on the road around her, Shego's gaze was turned inwards; picturing the spare room she had barely finished fussing with before Kim dragged her out to the car with the simple insistence that she didn't want to be late. And she didn't. But neither did she want to have her come back to a room that wasn't ready. 'Or..was it? Do you think we should have gotten some pictures for the walls?'

Kim, for her part, didn't show any flicker of emotion towards that question except the same supportive understanding she had been somehow holding onto these past few days. 'It looked fine, Shego.' Kim soothed. 'It looked fine before the new furniture and drapes arrived. Now it looks doubly fine. And if when she gets here Isabel thinks it does need something, you and she can always hit the store to pick something up. It will be just like old times.'

'Will it?' Shego managed a slight smile. 'Kimmie, we never went shopping for things like that. High end clothes shopping was more our thing.'

'Okay, so you can hit the Mall's instead.' Kim replied.

'Can we though?' Shego said with a sigh, her sudden mirth fading as soon as it appeared. 'I'd like to believe we can just pick up where we left off but...what if we can't?'

'What if you can't?' Kim countered. 'That's the end of it? You both just decide to go your separate ways again simply because your first meeting feels a little awkward? How about if it does just accept it and press on anyway. Anyway, you guys have already been making leaps and bounds. Why should this week be any different? Besides, why is it more likely that you won't hit it off than you will?

'I dunno.' Shego took a slow steadying breath. 'I'm worried about the first one I suppose. Maybe I'm worrying over nothing.'

'Could be.' Kim said, her eyes flicking from the road to the signs flashing past her window. 'Let's just go with the plan. Get to the airport, pick her up and drive her back home. Then get something to eat. Sound good? Now..what was the turning for the airport again?'

'I'll check.' Shego reached for the map, glad to have something to do with her mind and hands rather than sit and think while she drummed her hand on the dashboard. 'You know, it's kinda funny. You've lived here all these years while flying all over the world and you don't know where the airport is.'

'It's not like I've had to use it. Not this one anyway.' Kim shrugged. 'Most of my rides came and picked me up from some pretty odd places or from the main airport. I can find that one. After today I might never forget it. But this one is new to me.

'Well. For this new place you want the next turning.' Shego replied. 'After that, it should be sign posted.'

Shego's educated guess turned out to be on the money and it was only the work of a few minutes and a handful of turns before Kim pulled up into the parking lot of the small airport that barely owned that name. Airfield might be more apt, given the single runway and collection of light aircraft dotting the surround.

'Well..' Kim was the first out of the car with a wary glance around her that Shego couldn't exactly blame her for. Maybe they were both going to be seeing airports differently for a while. '...what time did she say her flight arrived?'

'About now, I'd think.' Shego nodded to where a sleek black executive jet was taxing to a halt beside the terminal. 'That's definitely her style. Somethings never change I guess.'

'It's certainly traveling in style.' Kim fell into step beside Shego as she began a slow walk towards the now stationary plane. 'I wonder how much a ticket on that costs?'

'Ticket?' Shego chuckled. 'Kimmie, she's not a passenger on that. She's flying it.'

'Oh..guess you had to get it from somewhere.' Shego flicked a glance at Kim, needing little more than that to see the almost bewildered surprise on her face. 'I should have figured really.'

'She always did have flashy tastes.' Shego replied, her eyes sliding back to the jet to see with an icy lurch the ramp having already lowered while she had been distracted.

'I'd prefer to say expensive.' The figure that appeared at the top of the ramp said smoothly. 'Nothing wrong with travelling in style.'

'Depends on the style.' Shego said, mostly to fill the silence left not just by her anxiety but the frozen surprise on Kim's face. Which was sort of understandable. Shego had never really overly cared by how much she took after her mother in the way of looks, but it was only here seeing her through the lens of this oddly normal that she actually appreciated the similarities. Okay, so her green skin was absent and her hair was sporting more than a few steaks of grey around the temples that Shego lacked but it was startlingly like looking in a mirror. They both shared the same slender face and eyes that could switch from icy coolness to wide expression in a heartbeat and..heck..they even carried themselves the same way.

'Funny how you used to like this style when you travelled with me.' The near mirrored Shego shrugged as she strode down the ramp which closed automatically the second she stepped off it. 'Although I'm travelling much lighter these days. I hope you can manage a few small bags.'

'Plenty of room.' Kim stepped forward with a still slightly bemused smile. 'Would you like a hand with those?'

'Oh, I can manage.' A soft shake of her head followed that, her long raven hair whipping in the wind as she set a couple of wheeled cases on the tarmac. 'Besides, I think you've done plenty for me keeping an eye on my wayward daughter.'

'She has been keeping an eye on me too.' Kim replied. 'We keep an eye on each other.

'Well...she does need a lot of keeping an eye on with that temper of hers.' Isabel laughed.

'Mother.' Shego uttered that as a warning like a soft rumble of thunder. 'We really should get moving. Unless you want to stand around here all night embarrassing me?'

'Of course not.' Isabel replied with a quick smile. 'Lead the way.'

* * *

'Sorry it's a bit messy.' Shego had returned to the oddly nervously concerned state she had been in the grip of this past week pretty much every second of the return journey, that emotion only coming to a head as she ushered Isabel through the doorway.

'I'd hardly say a few boxes in the hallway rates as messy.' Isabel said, running her eyes over the lushly carpeted hallway right down to the sharp turn that marked the turn that lead towards the stairs, the corridor broken by the single doorway just to the left of the combination shoe stand and table set to the left of the front door. 'You've been busy here it seems, kitting this place out.'

'Just a few essentials.' Kim replied. 'The last of it arrived last night. Well. The last of it for now. I'm sure we will think of more stuff that we need. Anyway, you can just leave your bags there if you like. I'm guessing you'd kill for something to eat?'

'Actually, I'd kill for a coffee.' Isabel replied. 'Long distance flying really does take it out of you.'

'Coffee it is.' Kim said. 'Shego, why don't you and Isabel go to the lounge. I'm sure you will be more comfortable there.'

'Looks like you are both comfortable here.' Isabel lowered herself into the couch with a slow sigh. 'I have to admit, this wasn't where I saw your life going a few years ago. Yet, here you are.'

'Beats a prison cell.' Shego replied. 'Which us where I'm sure many people still think I belong.'

'I'm hoping I'm not included in that.' Isabel replied.

'Maybe once.' Shego admitted. 'You were there when Global Justice hauled me in just before the Lowardian Invasion.'

'The second one, anyway. Who would have thought we would have seen never mind survived two attacks from Outer Space.' Isabel said with a smile that lasted only a second before her face became serious again. 'And yes, I was. That was the first time I saw that the daughter I thought I had lost maybe wasn't so lost after all.'

'Well..that was more down to Kimmie than me.' Shego took a seat next to her mother. 'If she hadn't been there for me, I'm not sure where I would be now. Somewhere just as bad as where people wanted me to be. Or worse.'

'You always were too hard on yourself, Shego.' Isabel gently rested a hand on Shego's a gesture both gentle and hesitant. 'Or at least, you don't give yourself enough credit. Just as I'm sure Kim would say you deserve some of the credit.'

'For staying the course maybe.' Shego admitted grudgingly. 'Without Kim I wouldn't be anywhere near it.'

'Well..now I know why my ears are burning.' Kim entered with a smile as wide as the tray clasped in both hands.

'Oh..like you wouldn't be talking about me if I wasn't here?' Shego teased.

'Maybe I would.' Kim admitted. 'So..where did you fly in from Isabel? Looks like you came a long way.'

'Australia.' Isabel said after a long sip of her coffee. 'I have business interests out there.'

'Business?' Shego could hear in Kim's voice the same curiosity that she felt. This was why she was glad Isabel was here. She wanted more than just to talk to her, to converse with her. She wanted very much to bridge the gap of years that lay between them, and find out all the things she didn't know but should. 'I thought you worked for Global Justice.'

'More with..am I right?' Shego asked. 'I can't see you working the office drone life. And you certainly weren't there as an agent.'

'I did actually spend a few years as an agent.' Isabel corrected. 'Figured it was a good way to put to use all those lessons I taught to you. After all, I'd have gotten rusty if I didn't keep in shape. See, I taught Shego to fight.'

That was directed at Kim, Shego would have had no doubt about that even if she hadn't seen the confusion in her princess' eyes.

'Flying, fighting. Is there anything you didn't teach her?'

'Well...she learned to become a thief all on her own.' Isabel said with a laugh. 'Something I would have tried to teach her anyway. Well..infiltration anyway. I always had a knack for getting into places. Something I put to use during The Vietnam War. But that is a whole different story. Which isn't to say I didn't find a use for it later. As competent an agent as I was, turned out I was better with information. That's my business now. Buying and selling information. Commercial. Financial. Military. I trade in it all. Or try to. It's a cutthroat business.'

'So. You live in Australia?' Kim asked.

'Actually..I lived in several places.' Isabel admitted. 'I have a few apartments around the world but mostly I'm travelling as much as I live in one of them. I'm no stranger to resorts and hotels I can tell you that. In a way, I'm a little envious of what you have here. At least you have somewhere settled. And you've done a great job making it feel like home.'

'I'm not so sure about that.' Shego said. 'I really have no idea what I'm doing about that. Apart from picking out little things I like. Mostly little bits of art. I guess being a former thief has its advantages.'

'You always did have good taste.' Isabel said. 'But. They aren't all about taste are they? I know an investment when I see one. Something that could quickly be sold for a rainy day?'

'Well..that's sort of true.' Shego's insides squirmed even as she kept a straight face. Surely Isabel had meant nothing by it. Just as surely as she couldn't know about the box of 'items' from Drakken's place that Shego hadn't been able to shift yet. 'Nothing wrong with planning for the future.'

'I'm just glad to be here for that future.' Isabel said with a smile that Shego knew all too well meant some little bit of fun at her expense. 'I'd hate to miss my only daughter's wedding.'

'I'm teasing, I'm teasing.' Isabel soothed seeing the completely flabbergasted glance Shego shared with Kim. 'I'm not going to push you into that. You two have the right to make that decision when you want too. Or now. As you please. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, of the life you have built here. I know it's not the life I once wanted for you. Maybe I would have held you back if I had asked you to move in with me all those years ago.'

'Have I ever let anyone hold me back?' Shego kept her voice even, but couldn't hide the flicker of doubt that ran across her mind. She already had the answer to that question, as galling as it was to admit; the only one who had ever held her back was herself. 'Anyway, can we really say what would have happened? I don't think we can. That's all in the past, isn't it. Didn't you just say we should look to the future?'

'And here I was hoping to get some stories from Shego's youth.' Kim might have casually thrown that out there but Shego was glad of the change of topic. Mortifying it was going to be for her perhaps but she was grateful to Kim for having provided a distraction.

'Well..' Isabel said with the briefest of pauses. '...Shego was a little hellion when she was younger. Not when she was young. Oh no. She was actually a pretty shy kid for the first few years of her life. Kept her nose down in school, studied hard, part of the school book club if you can believe it. I really should have brought some pictures along.'

'Maybe next time.' Shego replied, careful not to rock the boat with an argument. Not when things were going so smoothly. 'Subject to some serious vetting.'

'Don't worry. I'll keep back the really embarrassing ones.' Isabel promised. 'Well..most of them.'

'So..what changed?' Kim asked.

'Well..Shego did.' Isabel said. 'It's natural for kids to change as they grow. Herman did. As did Michael.'

'Your brothers?' Kim asked. 'Those are their real names. Wait..they have real names?'

'You didn't really think they were born as Hego and Mego did you?' Shego asked with a chuckle.

'Well...I didn't think about it.' Kim admitted. 'So..Shego...'

'Is who I am.' Shego said firmly. 'Yes, I have another name. Technically. But it never sat well with me. Not after the accident.'

'You mean...the meteor.' Shego couldn't exactly blame Kim for being curious about that. After all, she never really talked about it.

'Yeah. The..meteor.' Shego said, caught by a sudden flash of memory. A memory that only grew as she talked. 'The three of us..Hego, Mego and me, were looking after the twins in our treehouse. Mom and Dad were busy so we were kinda babysitting. Everything was normal and then..I remember this roaring noise like an engine and then everything was just a rainbow flash. I...' Shego trailed off, her mind suddenly flickering to..she didn't know. A dark room. All metal. Cold. Filled with..machinery. Then it was gone, like water trickling through loosely cupped fingers. Gone so fast she wasn't even sure it had ever been there. 'I..we...the next thing I remember Hego was digging us out of the wreckage..using his powers almost instinctively. Somehow we all escaped unharmed. It was a turning point for each of us.'

'Well..most of you.' Isabel interjected. 'The twins were still so young, so it was hard to tell how they changed. They certainly stayed closer to each other afterwards, literally joined at the hip. Hego became more focused. He had been pretty laid back before. I think he almost felt he had to take on the responsibility of protecting the rest of you.'

'Didn't hurt that his powers appeared first.' Shego reflected. 'For a while we thought he was the only one affected. Until one-day Mego was pushing me around. He seemed to become more frustrated in a way and tried to take it out on me. Kinda a problem since I'd become a lot more independent and wasn't afraid to push back. Which I did. He shoved me once too often and I pushed back. Or tried to. Only he wasn't there. He shrunk right before our eyes. Took him a few hours to work out how to change back though.'

'And..your powers showed up next?' Kim asked.

'No.' Isabel replied. 'That was the twins, about six weeks later. It was a rainy day, they were stuck in the house and bored I think. I left them playing in the playroom upstairs while I was cooking something. Then they were suddenly in the kitchen. Or copies of them anyway. Somehow they had projected two copies past the baby gate. You can imagine my shock when I took them back upstairs to find them already there and still playing with their building blocks.'

'And I thought it was bad enough with my brothers building rockets and mini reactors.' Kim said with a laugh.

'They could be a real handful.' Isabel admitted. 'Especially Shego. I'm not sure you remember but you were growing increasingly frustrated that you didn't seem to have got any powers. Didn't help that Mego kept teasing you about only having the power of grumpiness.'

'Oh..I remember.' Shego muttered. 'One day I got so angry. Not just with him but with where it happened as well. Or didn't happen. I went back to the tree, the ruined treehouse having been cleared away long ago. I don't know what I was thinking I just had to let it out. It's all kind of a blur. I remember screaming..this hideous cracking sound and when I looked the tree was split in two and my hands were glowing green. I think that was the only time I ever saw my father looking pleased with me.'

'And after that, you became Team Go.' Kim guessed.

'Yeah...that was Hego's idea. Well..my father's mostly.' Shego sighed. 'But Hego lapped it up. That's when he started spouting all his 'greatest good' and 'responsibility to use our gifts' rubbish.'

'Which I wasn't too keen on.' Isabel added. 'You weren't old enough yet. So I convinced you all to train with your powers. Shego was the only one to train with me. The others didn't want to learn to fight just master their powers. It wasn't until five years later that Team Go appeared in Go City, facing off in their first fight against Avarious.'

'Oh..him.' Kim shook her head. 'Not like I don't know my share of weird foes.'

'And not so weird ones.' Shego added with a grin.

'Yes..how exactly did you two meet?' Isabel asked.

'Believe it or not I was trying to steal something.' Shego answered with a laugh. 'Nothing very exotic. Just a gizmo that Drakken wanted for something or other. How was I to know that the school field trip party would include a certain annoying teen adventurer. It was supposed to be just a quick in and out. The in bit worked fine only once I had it this pumpkin headed kid tried to stop me. It was funny at first. Until she kicked me half across the room. My fault for being cocky. If the security guards hadn't rushed in, I might not have gotten away. But they distracted Kim enough for me to escape.'

'After that, I kinda kept an eye out for her.' Kim admitted. 'Someone who could fight as well as me. That caught my interest.'

'I could say the same.' Shego said. This was nothing new to Kim of course, having heard this story before. But it was something else to admit it to a third party. 'Someone who could go toe to toe with me could be a problem. Even back then there was kinda a grudging respect.'

'Awwwahhh. Oh..I'm sorry.' Isabel said as the yawn she had completely failed to stifle faded. 'I must be more tired than I thought.'

'That's okay.' Kim soothed, 'I guess we could all do with an early night. We can continue this in the morning.'

* * *

Shego slipped into their bedroom, oddly grateful that Kim had volunteered to help Isabel get settled. Somehow doing something that almost amounted to tucking her in would be an odd reversal of roles that she wasn't exactly sure she was ready for or would know how to deal with. On top of that, this day had gone so much better than she would have hoped that, as silly a thought as it was, she would hate to ruin it at the last.

'She seems settled.' Kim had slipped in while Shego was caught up in her thoughts. 'Heck, I'm almost jealous of her in a way. Maybe when she heads home, I might give the spare room a try.'

'Should I take that that you want to get rid of my mother..or me?' Shego asked with a teasing grin that had Kim break down into a soft laugh.

'Oh, you of course.' Kim smiled. 'If you start to snore that is.'

'Me? Snore?' Shego smirked. 'I don't snore. Unlike a certain Princess.'

'I don't snore.' Kim turned with her shirt already lifted clear of her head to leave her patented pout nothing to hide behind.

'You do.' Shego countered. 'Luckily for you, it's more like a kitten mewing than someone sawing wood.'

'Well..okay. I'll let that slide.' Kim did exactly the same with her trousers, sliding them easily down her legs to stand before Shego in only her underwear.

'Good.' Shego chuckled, her trousers chucked across the room as Kim moved to gather her nightwear. Like the orange haired hero Shego undressed just as quickly, going further than her to discard her underwear with the same ease as her shirt. Completely unabashed Shego padded naked to grab a long white shirt that she slipped over her bare skin with a soft whisper. Not bothered with any underwear Shego slipped back to bed to watch Kim finish undressing with a slight smile.

'Enjoying the show?' Kim might have not been as open as Shego about nudity but she was quickly losing that given the way she turned clad in only her knickers to face her, her face graced with a sweet smile that did nothing to stop her easing her panties down to stand naked before her.

'It's okay.' Shego said with a teasing casualness that belied the warm tingle in her belly. 'Well..maybe more than okay.'

'Thought so.' Kim pulled on her long cotton trousers, following them a few seconds later with the loose shirt in matching black. A pause about as long as the one before Kim joined Shego in bed, slender green arms drawing her into a warm embrace.

'Today went okay as well.' Kim said with a soft yawn that only grew as she snuggled into her arms. 'Well..mostly.'

'Drone attacks aside you mean.' Shego replied. 'Yeah, it did, didn't it? Maybe this is going to work out after all.' That was the last thought that ran through Shego's head, both following and soothing her into sleep in equal measure. What Kim thought, well, she kept that to herself; the only reply she gave being the first in a long line of kittenish snores that would accompany Shego's steady breathes until morning came.

* * *

'This might just work out after all.' Director Goldman didn't turn from the shadows that did nothing to hide his visage that was so like his son who, at all other times, would have stood at his side. Not this time though. This wasn't a place for Hego. Not yet. He had no doubt that he, of all his children, would see the virtue of his endeavour. If cast in the right light. But this wasn't the time to bring his plans into the light. For now, they had to stay in the shadows.

'I'd almost think you didn't have faith in my Drone design.' Jason fixed him with a stare from the edge of the shadows. 'Park Industries has no equal in that field.'

'Except those that stole it from you. Does that bother you?' Director Goldman asked.

'No. Blame for that loss has fallen squarely on Global Justice.' Jason shrugged. 'Despite interference from Ms Possible. If anything, her intervention only made them seem more powerless. Does that bother you? That your organisation seems toothless?'

'Why should it?' Director Goldman turned steadily. 'They are largely toothless anyway. Still, your Drones have performed as I expected. As have those three you brought with you. As an extra set of hands anyway.'

'They serve a purpose.' Jason replied. 'Far better than the ridiculously small ambitions they possess. And if it comes to it, they will make very useful scapegoats for Global Justice.'

'Justice.' Director Goldman snorted that word harshly. 'Global Justice. That fool Dr Director and her fellows are fighting for a foolish dream. Justice is fluid, fleeting. Depending so much on the whim of those who wield it, of he or she who hands out such paltry sentences as if then alone can solve the ills of the world. Justice is a lie, something we serve after a deed is done to make us feel we have some control over things we cannot change. No. Control is the true power on this world. How much better if we lived in a world of Global Control rather than Justice. To know that such infractions of the law of the land will not simply be punished but rather never allowed to take place.'

'Funny.' Jason mused. 'How your daughter seems to have allied herself with those who share the dream you so despise.'

'Shego is of no consequence to me.' Director Goldman slowly turned his back to his companion. It would not do to have him see the flash of fury that crossed his face for an instant, to have allow that one reaction to shatter the implacable mask he presents to the world. To do so would only invite others to think of him as weak. 'As with all experiments there will be failures, those who do not match up to the ideals of those who created them. After all, if a weapon fails you, it can easily enough he recreated. If you have access to the right raw materials.'

'Well, you don't do you?' Jason asked coolly. 'Not from what I hear. Just like I know what you are planning at your facility. You know, the secret one that not even Dr Director knows about.'

'And yet, you do.' Goldman kept his voice calm, even as that revelation had his mind racing. 'I'm impressed. And disappointed. That you decided to go snooping where you didn't belong.'

'I thought we were equal partners in this.' Jason countered. 'Yet you kept something from me. But I'm not disappointed. I expected you would. Otherwise why would I go 'snooping' as you put it.'

'Very well.' Goldman turned to face Jason again. 'I can't exactly make you forget what you saw. But go snooping around my business and you will regret it.'  
Jason shrugged casually, a gesture that could have equally been relaxed acceptance of that threat or blatant dismissal of the same. A distinction Goldman never discovered as Jason continued. 'So..how will you be getting the other half? She won't just give it up you. And I don't see how you can take it by force.'

'My unwilling agent is placed to bring me what I need at a time of my choosing.' Goldman replied. 'Then Shego, Dr Director and all her little pawns will truly be irrelevant to me.'

'And what of your pawns? Your so-called Team Go. Or what is left of them.'

'Hego follows me.' Goldman had no hesitant about that. No matter how unruly or deviant the others may be, Hego always has been loyal. Loyal, unwavering, and the easiest of them to manipulate. Oh, they all had their weaknesses, the buttons he could press to ensure their obedience. Except..Shego. It was that defiance that had always rankled with him. When she had just been headstrong he could channel that. But this wilful predilection to resist him, that could not stand. And if his plan worked, Shego would be a thing of the past to be discarded as all failures should. And afterwards, Global Justice would share her fate. 'Beyond that, you need not concern yourself with this. I would rather you focus on making sure your Drones are ready for their next strike.'

'Oh, they are.' Jason said. 'And better yet, I have found a perfect target. What better way to instil terror than to attack the one place people feel safest.'

* * *

'I've been thinking a bit about these Drones.' Kim said from her low crouch at the centre of the training room they had quickly put their stamp on as she warmed up, easily swapping from one leg to another. It was part of her early morning routine, a routine that matched the one Shego followed for similar focus. Just because Isabel is here, doesn't mean they have to change that. Even if they have to be careful not to wake her. She did have a long day and a late night yesterday. 'It's alright for you and Drake. You can take them out at range. And frankly I got lucky with the one I took out. But if we are going to keep running into more of these things, I might need something to even the playing field a bit.'

'Well..' Shego paused, the punching bag swinging from a solid hit, that still fresh piece of equipment that had been her first purchase dominating the other wall. '...I don't think guns are going to do it for you, Princess.'

'No..not my style.' Shego's eyes flicked to Kim just in time to see her frown, the idea of violence had never sat well with Kim. Fighting people was one thing, but killing them? That was a line she would never cross. And carrying any kind of weapon would be too far over that line. It was a thought she pushed away as she moved to do a little shadow boxing of her own. 'Still, maybe the tech boys can whip me something up.'

'Don't forget your Battle suit.' Shego reminded, keeping one eye on Kim. Not that she didn't trust her but Kim's routines tended to be a little more acrobatic as she ran through her basic jumps, leaps and rolls mixed in with kicks and punches. While they had never had a collision yet, Shego was all for them not having one at all. 'You still have that upgrade for it that Kruger put on your Kimmunicator.'

'That's true.' Kim said with a sudden laugh. 'You know, I'd almost forgotten about that. Downside of not using the Kimmunicator as often I suppose. Maybe I should give it a try. Might have something that could help us out.'

'Help you out, you mean.' Shego shifted her stance to deliver a set of rapid kicks to the bag that quickly sent it rocking from side to side. 'Although...he gave me one too, didn't he? Although, I'm glad not to have used it. Brings back a few too many memories.'

'From the Lowardian Invasion?'

'No. Heck no.' Shego shot Kim a mock scathing look. 'But thanks for bringing that up again. No, I meant from the time when Drakken and Monkey Boy got their minds switched and we had to work together to sort it out. Not that it wasn't fun to work together, even as grumpy as I might have seemed about that. No, just some of the things I had to fight my way through weren't exactly fun. Even with the Battle suit that Wade whipped up for me. You know, if the tech boys can't help you. I bet he could.

'Maybe.' Kim admitted. 'I..'

'Sorry. Am I disturbing you?' Isabel had almost hesitantly poked her head around the door until Shego waved her in. 'I awoke, went to check on you and when your room was empty, I guess I got curious.'

'No no.' Shego said, her heart feeling oddly tight about the use of the words 'check on them', those words bringing back an almost nostalgic flash of memory she wasn't sure what to do with except go with it. 'We were just doing a little work out.'

'So I saw.' Isabel moved to sit on the low stack of mats in the far corner. 'Not that I meant to pry. But I couldn't help being intrigued.'

'By Kimmie you mean?'

'And by you.' Isabel replied. 'You've changed your style since we trained. Less all focused on power, more skilful and fluid.'

'Yeah, well..you try fighting against a spry cheerleader who fights like a martial arts master.' Shego grinned. 'You'd become more fluid as well.'

'Do you two spar?' Isabel asked.

'Sometimes.' Kim replied.

'Shego and I used to spar all the time.' Isabel smiled. 'I still miss it sometimes.'

'Well..don't let me stop you.' Kim said, plenty of room in here.'

Kim might have meant that casually but Shego's heart leapt into her throat, her palms suddenly slick with her sweat that had nothing to do with her workout. Tempting as it was, she couldn't fight back the swell of fear that rose with the terrible memory of her lashing out at her mother. If she did something like that by accident.

'It's tempting.' Somehow Shego kept her sudden panic from her voice. 'But I'll think I'll pass. Someone has to get some breakfast going since we are all up. But don't let me stop you Kimmie. Knock yourself out. Bad choice of words, sorry.'

'I think I can handle myself.' Kim said with a smirk. 'Don't worry, Shego. I'll go easy on her.'

'Right.' Shego made no effort to hide her smile, letting it linger on Kim before she strolled away. 'She won't on you.'

Shego truly had been meaning to leave without a glance back, her mind forcefully focused on the food that was soon to be in their future rather than her worries. A resolve that was tested by the thump and surprised 'whoof' behind her. Almost unwillingly she glanced back to see Kim sprawled on her front with Isabel applying a softly unyielding armlock she knew all too well. 'Told you. Have fun.'

* * *

Once out of the training room, Shego threw herself into her self-appointed task with gusto. Within minutes the table was laid with perhaps an excess of food. Sliced bread sat between boxes of cereal, all surrounded with various spreads and toppings. Now that she looked at it, it maybe looked like a little too much. But she had wanted to be prepared. Maybe just another sign of wanting to show her mother how good she was making a life here. Whatever the reason, it was an impulse that Shego hadn't been able to resist.

'Now..I suppose I could make some eggs.' Shego mused, casting an eye over the table bound spread. 'Yeah..I could go for eggs. Eggs sounds good.'

Her mind set, Shego quickly grabbed the fresh box from the fridge. As much as she did have a hankering for eggs, it was just another thing to distract her from the thankfully fading worries that had plagued her. Now occupied by the safe and familiar sizzle of warming oil, Shego felt she could face thinking over them. Surely she was just being silly. She had sparred with Kimmie loads of times and had never come close to hurting her, to say nothing about losing control of her plasma.

Besides, it hadn't been her mother who had made her lose control. It had been her father. Her mother had just happened to get in the way. That wasn't going to happen again either. 'So..why should this be any different?' Shego asked to the empty air. 'You used to spar all the time when you were younger. And nothing happened then either.'

Shego expected no answers to her musings but she felt better for having voiced them a little, the simple act of just speaking them making them and her worries seem more distant. 'You really need to stop worrying.'

Luckily Shego had something else to distract her as her ears picked up a light footfall behind her, a bare seconds warning before an equal parts exhilarated and exhausted Kim arrived with Isabel in tow.

'Told you.' Shego smiled as she passed Kim a glass of water that she downed gratefully. 'So..how did she do?'

'I can see why she gave you such trouble all those years.' Isabel replied as Shego returned to her temporarily abandoned pan, cracking three eggs into it in quick succession. 'A very interesting fighting style. I can't say I've ever seen anything like it. You say your grandmother taught you to fight?'

'She taught me the basics.' Kim nodded. 'I added my gymnastics to it and here we are. Shego helped in no small way. I wouldn't be as good as I am now if I hadn't kept tussling with her.'

'Tussling? Is that what we are calling it now?' Shego lifted the pan off the heat with a laugh. 'More like trying to kick each other's as..'

'That's enough of that language young lady.' Isabel chided, much to the sudden chuckle from Kim that earned her a scowl.

'..fine. Butts.' Shego took her chastisement with good grace. 'Although next time we spar, I'm going to do my best to kick yours.'

'You always did.' Isabel had sat and helped herself to a few slices of bread already soaking up the unctuous fat of her egg as Shego served hers and Kim's, the latter already having helped herself to three slices of bread which she was quickly lashing with jam. 'I've always been proud of you for that Shego. Maybe I never said it enough but it's true.'

'Well..it wasn't like I gave you the chance to say it much these last years, did I?' Shego shrugged, munching slowly on her own slice as her egg cooled. 'So how about we call it even?'

'Sounds fair.' Isabel nodded. 'I am proud of you though. For everything you've done recently. For the life you have built for yourself here. I don't think either of us would have expected you to work for Global Justice but you have proved you are more than up to the job. Both of you. Speaking of which, I'm guessing you two do have work today?'

'Not till a bit later.' Kim said around the remains of her second slice of bread. 'Enough time for a cup of coffee I reckon. You want one, Shego? Isabel?'

'Nono..you two sit.' Isabel said firmly. 'You need to eat. I'll make it. And you can leave those dishes to me. I'm not going to be a freeloader here.'

'I'd have more said guest.' Kim shrugged as her third slice of bread vanished before she tucked into her egg. 'But if you insist.'

'I do.' Isabel nodded, already slipping a filter into the coffee machine followed by a generous helping of coffee. 'Good to see you aren't living off instant.'

'Only when we are at work.' Shego's cooled egg was now sandwiched between two slices of bread, a little drizzle of sauce trickling out the back.. 'And only out of need. That stuff is vile but it keeps you going.'

'I've bad days like that.' Isabel nodded. 'You do get used to them.'

'Not sure I'd ever to used to a nine to five job.' Shego quipped. 'But this beats slaving away in an office. And it does beat some of the night work I've done.'

'It's certainly not dull.' Kim added. 'Has that going for it.'

'Yes, I heard about what happened yesterday.' Isabel said. 'With the airport attack. Will you two be working on that today?'

'If we have some leads.' Shego replied. 'What about you? Do you have plans?'

'I was just thinking I would go and check out the city centre.' Isabel replied. 'Do a little window shopping. Maybe we could all grab some dinner out somewhere once you are done with work?'

'Sounds good to me.' Shego nodded. 'I'm sure you can find somewhere nice for us.'

'I'm sure I can.' Isabel smiled.

* * *

Well..this is going to shake things up a little bit. Sadly for Kim and Shego having Shego's mother staying isn't going to be the biggest shake up that is going to be happening in the up coming chapters I can assure you of that. Things are going to be revealed about Shego's past, events that will shape both of their futures in ways they cannot imagine.

I'm feeling like I'm getting down to the main thrust of this series that I had in mind back when I started writing Anger all those years ago. Strange how such a little idea has grown into a series that has gone beyond anything I could have expected. Been a lot of fun to write that's for sure. I hope you guys continue to enjoy and follow where this is going.

Mereel.

This story is owned by me, Mereel Skirata and cannot be reproduced or published without my permission. First published 11/02/2018.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible

Settling Down Chapter 6

Pairing : Kim x Shego (KiGo)

Warning - contains lesbian content. don't like, don't read.

* * *

'So..Isabel arrived safely and got settled in?'

Shego worked hard to keep the surprise from crossing her face. That certainly wasn't the opening line she had imagined when she heard that Dr Director was waiting to speak with them. A call that Shego agreed to take while Kim checked the morning reports.

During her pause, just for a second Shego thought she saw a flicker of a smile cross the one eyed agents face but then it was gone, maybe being nothing more than a burst of static on the holographic image. 'She did. I'm sure she is making herself at home right now.'

'I'll bet she is. I'm glad that you two have patched things up and are getting to spend some quality time together.' Dr Director continued, promoting Shego to suppress the frown she felt building within her.

Not a judgemental or angry frown, even though that might once have been justified. More a confused frown, which in itself was justified. After all, this conversation had taking a decidedly casual tone. Which, Shego mused, wasn't exactly a bad thing. Not given the rocky relationship she used to have with anyone on this side of the law. It was just..something she wasn't used too. Or expected. Which didn't mean it wasn't unwelcome just..heck, she didn't even know. Dr Director had always respected her, something that had been in short supply given her past. But did this mean they had crossed a line with that? Crossed a line into something akin to the comradeship and even friendship she showed towards Kim?

'Well..we aren't exactly.' Shego replied a little awkwardly, sure that he uncertainty about what to say was obvious for all to see. 'Not until the weekend anyway. My mother turning up doesn't stop me having a day job. So we will have to wait until we can really spend some time together.'

'Oh? So it's not true about this dinner date tonight?' There. That certainly was a smirk that time, still little more than a flicker but one that couldn't be missed. Or passed off as something Shego had misread.

'She's my mother.' Shego waited for the usual bristle of frustration she expected, that expectation leading to..well..nothing. 'It's hardly a dinner date. We are just getting together for a meal. How did you know about this?'

'Isabel and I have been friends for years.' Dr Director reminded softly, a reminder that brought up a little pang of regret in Shego that she buried quickly. The last thing she wanted was to get caught up in her recriminations again, even if the realisation that someone not family to Isabel had a better relationship with her threatened to do just that. 'She texted me this morning. She knows I like to be kept in the loop.'

'So..what was all this about? Spying on me?' Shego asked. 'If she already texted you, why did you ask if she was settled in?'

'Seemed a good way to broach the subject.' Dr Director shrugged. 'As for why, well, I do like to keep up to date on the latest gossip you might say.'

'Did you really say gossip?' Kim wandered over with a smile that Shego was grateful for once in this conversation wasn't directed at her. 'Are you two actually talking gossip? I wouldn't have called that.'

'I do have a life outside of this business you know.' Dr Director smiled. 'Nothing wrong with unwinding with a glass of wine and a slightly trashy gossip magazine is there?'

'Nothing at all.' Kim replied, her voice tinged with a hint of amusement Shego wasn't sure she would have been able to pull of herself. Maybe in the future, when she knew Dr Director better. But not now. 'So..what's this gossip about?'

'Us.' Shego answered, something that sounded better than saying her. That would just be too much embarrassment for her to take right now.

'Are we gossip now?' Kim asked, her amusement now tinged with just a hint of surprise. At least Kim was taking this in good spirits. Knowing that Kim could react like this somehow softened her reflex to respond with her usual snide remarks. Damn, the Princess really did bring out the best in her.

'Seems that we are.' Shego nodded. 'Guess it really must be a slow day at Global Justice if the two of us are the hot topic on conversation.'

'Well..it's not exactly that quiet. Or slow.' Dr Director reached out of the holographic field to return with a sheath of reports. 'We are tracking half a dozen persons of interest, investigating three cases of cyber crime, a illegal gambling racket and a drug cartel. As well as finishing up a homicide investigation, a kidnapping, a case of suspected poisoning of foreign aid supplies. To say nothing of currently tracking your old friend Dr Dementor. Anyway, this is more gossip between friends. I'm not exactly splashing it all over the Global Justice message boards and forums.'

'I'd hope not.' Kim replied. 'So..what's so interesting about us?'

'Apparently that we are having dinner with my mother. And don't say dinner date again.' That last part was thrown as a bone to Dr Director, she might have cut her off but certainly didn't want to cut her out of the conversation.

'Well..maybe that was an misnomer.' Dr Director mused. 'I suppose it's more like introducing a boyfriend to your parents.'

'Girlfriend, Doctor.' Kim added. 'And it's hardly like that. We have met before.'

'Hardly a need to be so formal all the time.' Dr Director replied. 'Elizabeth will do just fine. And yes, it's a bit like that I think. I'm sure Isabel is just dying to know where this relationship of yours is going.'

'Does it have to be going anywhere?' Kim asked with a quick placating glance at Shego. 'Anywhere in particular I mean. Shego and I are together. As a couple. We are...'

'...in love.' Shego finished the sentence Kim had been searching for with a grin.'

'In love.' Kim repeated. 'That's enough for us for now.'

'True.' Elizabeth nodded. 'But you aren't a parent. If I know Isabel, and I do, she is going to be thinking about marriage. All parents want that for their kids so I've heard.'

'Do we have any new leads on the airport attack?' No doubt Kim was feeling as uncertain about that revelation as Shego given how quickly she switched tracks, something Shego made a mental note to ask Kim about later even if right now she was more focused on the answer to her question.

'Nothing concrete I'm afraid.' If Dr Director felt any frustration about that as she picked up a sheaf of papers from out of shot she didn't show it. 'But I do have one lead I'd like you to chase up. Could be nothing but we have located CCTV footage which shows the same truck driving past the airport several times in the half an hour before the attack. One that could easily have held those drones. We managed to check the licence plate and it's registered to a rental agency in Lowerton.'

'And you'd like us to head down there and check out the rental records?' Shego finished. 'Consider it done.'

'You..don't think your mother is really thinking about marriage?' Kim asked, apparently having decided to probe that particular question sooner rather than later. 'Or my mother come to think of it. I know she hasn't said anything but maybe she wouldn't.'

'Well..you know Anne better than I do.' Shego replied slowly. 'But I'd be willing to bet it's in the back of both their minds somewhere. My mother's too probably. But I do know Anne well enough to know she will wait until we mention it to broach it herself. Isabel on the other hand..she's just as likely to come right out with it. 'Hey..are you two going to tie the knot yet?''

'Who's tying the knot?' Drake asked from where he was reclining against the desk behind them, a grin spread over his youthful face.

'No one. Yet.' Kim answered, thankfully leaving the topic shelved for now, as well as the questions it raised.

'Shame.' Drake's grin didn't falter in the slightest. 'My mom loves weddings. Keeps bugging me about it, about finding a nice girl and settling down. Some gossip about a work wedding might have distracted her. Oh well..anyway. I'm guessing we have a mission, yes?'

'Just a short one.' Shego nodded. 'For which we are going to need some wheels.'

'About time.' Molly said, having picked just the right moment to walk into the conversation. 'Ever since you tracked down those three techno jokers a while back, I've been dying to see what the wheels around her have got.'

'Well..now is your chance.' Kim replied. 'Just..pick something subtle. Okay.'

* * *

'This..wasn't exactly what I had in mind.' Kim said softly, one hand resting on just below the blacked out window as Molly easily weaved her way through the traffic around them.

'Hey, you said subtle. Not wimpy.' Molly patted the dashboard of the SUV she had selected with gleeful relish. 'That saloon car you guys like is fine but there might be more of those drones around. If they show up, I want something with a bit of muscle.'

'Those drones overloaded the systems on a state of the art police van.' Shego reminded her, earning a brief glance from Molly as if to say 'yeah, and..'

'Which drives like a brick.' Molly retorted. 'Trust me, they won't be able to touch us. So quit worrying, Shego. That's what I'm good at.'

'Fine. I'll let you worry for now.' Shego replied. 'I'll just focus on finding this truck. I don't know if this Mr Wheeler is going to be there himself. Could just be a name above the door kinda thing. If his company rented out this truck to our would be terrorists, could be he is a shady guy himself.'

'Just because we are in Lowerton doesn't mean he is a crook.' Kim replied. 'Okay, it's got its shady side but it's not all like that. Plenty of honest businesses started off here.'

'Well..it looks kinda legit to me.' Molly said as she pulled into the forecourt of the building her satnav had been guiding her towards. 'Not your junkyard dealer that's for sure.'

'I guess not.' Shego admitted as Molly pulled up alongside a row of gleaming black cars showcasing an impressive variety of the latest models. 'You guys wait here. This shouldn't take long.'

It didn't. Barely two minutes after she left Shego slipped into the SUV with a less than pleased expression on her face. One that all the others couldn't help reading into even if it was Molly who spoke for them.

'Let me guess. He wasn't much help.'

'No..he was.' Shego replied softly. 'Just what he said wasn't much help to us. The truck we are after was rented for a job down in Dallas on the day of the attack and is still down there with the renter if his records are true.'

'Should be easy to check out.' Kim mused.

'Which is just what Dr Director is doing now.' Shego said. 'I already called her with the rental details. If I know her she will already have dispatched an agent to check it out and be getting back to us any minute...'

'Shego, are you receiving, over?'

'...now.' Shego finished, grabbing the radio fixed to the dashboard just beside the steering wheel. 'Go ahead. Find anything?'

'Your truck.' Dr Director replied. 'Right down in Dallas where it is supposed to be. Certainly too far away to have been driven here and back in the time frame we have.'

'So...what are we thinking?' Drake chimed in. 'Cloned plates? Couldn't be too hard to get the licence number by pretending to be a customer checking out a vehicle to hire.'

'Would get my bet.' Molly nodded. 'Just enough to send us running on a wild goose chase for a bit, give them..whoever they are..long enough to dump the real vehicle somewhere.'

'Somewhere being the city interstate.' Dr Director cut in. 'Police are getting reports of a vehicle abandoned on the road side matching the one we are looking for. I've told them to stay clear and that you are on the way.'

'And so we are.' Molly said firmly, already gunning the engine to life.

* * *

'Yeah..that looks like it alright.' Drake said as Molly coasted the car to a stop a good ten feet away from the truck all four of them had been eyeing. 'And look..the plates match the rental records too. Guess they were cloned.'

'So..why dump it here?' Kim mused as she lead the foursome in stepping out of the car, the group of agents advancing on the truck slowly. 'They had to know that we would find it, sooner or later.'

'Sooner or later.' Shego mused, something icy trickling into her mind, like a sliver of realisation she couldn't quite grasp. 'Unless..we weren't. Unless..we got here too soon. Unless...damn...get back. Get back now.'

That panicked shout was the last thing Shego said or heard before her World became a rushing, screaming storm of heat and light; the roaring storm of the fireball that engulfed the truck pitching her from her feet even as she turned to run. In a sickening slow motion Shego felt her feet leave the ground, the selfsame ground she now rushing towards her before everything went black.

* * *

And..thats where we end that. Been too long since we had a good cliffhanger yes? Speaking off too long, I can only apologise for the delay in uploading this. I thought I'd done it a few months back but it must have slipped my mind. To make up for it, I'm going to make the next chapter a priority, maybe getting it done before the year is out, so watch this space.


End file.
